Judgment Day Passions FanFic
by Whigrose
Summary: This story takes place long, long ago, several months before the show left network to go to satellite. So you have to remember, many things that happened on the show in 2008 never happened in my story.


Judgment Day

**Judgment Day:**

**An Unexpected Ending for Two Passionate Couples**

**NOTE: **This script takes place long, long ago. Before the show left network tv to go to satellite. Luis had just been convicted of murdering Simone's lover, and in my version of the story, he had been sentenced to death in the gas chamber. If you recall, back then Sheridan had done some bad things to keep Luis and Fancy apart, but had not gone as far as trying to kill Theresa, being in cohorts with Spike and Vincent, dressing up as a guy to sneak in prison, etc. Plus, Luis did not know about all the bad things she had done, except that he was angry with her for her testimony which had discredited Fancy. Fancy had not quit the police department yet, so she still had access to police records, things like that, which she could use to help prove Luis' innocence. The blackmailer was still unknown—as was the fact that Vincent was the son of Eve and Julian. Fancy and Luis and Paloma and Noah were not engaged, but were getting closer together. Alister hadn't come back into the picture yet, so Theresa still had all the Crane money and power. In fact, Alister is still presumed dead after the train crash with him, Beth, and Marty back in Rome. The only thing standing in the way of Theresa saving Luis is the fact that the blackmailer wants her to stay away from Ethan, something she has always been unable to do, even in order to save her brother's life. Pretty had not yet come to Harmony and the secret between her and Fancy had yet to be revealed. We didn't even know what she looked like. Endora had not gone missing, but this was the period of time where she was fond of turning into a teenager and causing trouble. This script presumes that Chris and James have left Sheridan (as they did later in the show, but here, Chris decides to leave much quicker, immediately after the trial when he sees that Sheridan will never be able to get over Luis). This script also does not deal directly with all characters which were prominent in the show back then, such as, Jessica, Spike, Chad, Whitney, etc.

Background:

Luis's execution is only days away. Everyone has been working hard behind the scenes to save him. As his attorney, Ethan is trying to find some legal justification to delay the execution date in order to buy him some time to get the death sentence overturned. Fancy has been investigating her own case, trying to find the real stalker. Theresa has been throwing money their way, ignoring the continuing threats of the blackmailer, who has at least calmed down a bit because, with Ethan so busy, he and Theresa aren't feeling terribly romantic lately. Heartbroken, Sheridan has disappeared, concluding after a long talk with Ethan and after losing both her husband and son that it would be best if she stayed out of the way. Ethan promised her that if there were anything she could do, he would contact her in France. He also turned down her offers for money, saying that Theresa had everything handled.

SCENE—LUIS' JAIL CELL:

FANCY: Luis, I'm so scared. I can't lose you. This just isn't fair. We both know you haven't done anything wrong.

LUIS: I know, I know. Hey, dry those tears. You know Ethan is doing his best. If anyone can save me, he can.

FANCY: This is all Sheridan's fault! If she hadn't tried to discredit me out of insane jealousy, you wouldn't have been found guilty.

LUIS: Yeah, I still can't believe she did that… (Luis says sheepishly and looking away).

FANCY: And to disappear with less than a week to go before… (Her voice trails off).

LUIS: Hey, let's not think about that right now. We have to stay positive. Okay?

FANCY: Ok. (Fancy nods weakly).

LUIS: Let's just enjoy the time we do have together.

FANCY: I wish I could, but Ethan wants to meet me at his office to work on our strategy. (She runs her sleeve across her face to wipe away the tears and try to refocus her energy).

LUIS: There you go. I know I trained you well. Just do your best, 'cause I know I'm in good hands.

FANCY: I'll see you later then. (She slowly lets go of his hand as she backs out of his cell).

LUIS: I'm not going anywhere. (Luis says jokingly, trying to lighten the mood).

(As soon as Fancy disappears, you hear the guard yelling 'lights out.' Luis lays down to sleep. A dark figure appears and just as Luis is stirring to take a look, he is hit with a dart from a gun. He grabs at his neck and falls back on the bed).

SCENE—OUTSIDE THE JAIL—

Fancy is walking to her car, distracted by trying to dig out her keys and cell phone. Just as she reaches her keys and is about to unlock her car, the dark figure appears and shoots her with a dart too. She woozily falls against her car and is dragged away by the figure.

SCENE—ETHAN'S OFFICE—

ETHAN: Why isn't Fancy here yet? (He is visibly frustrated and slams a legal book down on his desk).

THERESA: (Appearing and knocking at the door). Have you found anything yet?

ETHAN: No, nothing. If Fancy doesn't come through, I'm afraid there's really no hope for Luis. (Ethan puts his hands on Theresa's shoulder to try and comfort her as he says this).

THERESA: No, no I just can't accept that. (She pulls away from Ethan). Please, Ethan. You have to keep trying. You know Luis isn't responsible for any of the attacks or murders.

ETHAN: I know, I know. He's clearly being framed. Unfortunately, the jury bought the evidence and the dirty tactics of Nancier in court. The way I see it (Ethan puts his hand to his forehead, clearly trying to think) we have to find a court where the blackmailer has no power. I mean, if Fancy doesn't come through with irrefutable proof, a higher court may be our best bet. And we have to do that before the blackmailer manages to push the execution through before we can get our case heard on appeal.

THERESA: Okay, okay. Well then, let's do that. I mean, you know that money is no object. And I'll get out of your way to let you concentrate.

(She leaves the office and closes the door behind her. Closeup on her face as her thoughts are heard, "Ethan, you have to do something. If Luis dies, it is all my fault for defying the blackmailer and sleeping with you, again.")

THERESA: No, I can't let that happen. I won't. It's about time that I met with this blackmailer face to face. (She storms off, determined.)

SCENE—MORNING IN LUIS' CELL

ETHAN: Luis, Luis. (Ethan is standing over him, tapping him gently on the face). Luis, you need to wake up. Time is running out and we need to plan our strategy.

LUIS: (Slowly sitting up, groggy, rubbing his neck). Ugh…What happened? I feel like I was hit by a train last night. (His voice is shaky, not quite right, but eventually he clears his throat and starts to come back to normal.)

ETHAN: Did something happen last night that I don't know about yet?

LUIS: I'm not sure… Fancy left, to go see you, and I went to bed. I guess I'm just getting a bit nervous, I have to admit.

ETHAN: Speaking of Fancy, she never showed up last night. She didn't say anything to you?

LUIS: No, I thought she was heading straight for your office.

ETHAN: No, no, in fact, I was worried when she failed to show. Now it looks like I have reason to be…

LUIS: I wouldn't worry. Fancy is a big girl. She can take care of herself. I'm sure she just got caught up in a lead or something. She probably didn't want to meet with you until she had something to show you. Something definite.

ETHAN: I guess…But no, she would have called…

LUIS: (Interrupting). I'm sure Fancy is just fine. Why don't we go over my appeal right now? Then you can check on her. (Ethan looks surprised, but sits with Luis to look over some legal papers).

SCENE—THE DOCKS:

THERESA: Where are you? We need to meet. Look, I gave you my word. I'm alone. But we have to…

BLACKMAILER: We have to what? (Interrupting). Let's not forget, I'm calling the shots here. I'm in control. I don't have to do anything.

THERESA: Ok, so you want Ethan, right? Look, if you just give me your word that my brothers will get out of jail on appeal, I'll leave Harmony forever. I can't promise what Ethan will do, but I'll leave little Ethan in his care.

BLACKMAILER: Theresa, we both know how good your promises are. Particularly when they involve leaving Ethan…(His voice is very patronizing).

THERESA: Yes, I know. Ok. I've made that promise before. Many times and to many people. But never has it been this important. If Ethan is the price of my brothers' freedom, and if you promise not to hurt him either, I will leave. I can't very well be with Ethan if I'm out of the country, can I? If he doesn't know where I am?

BLACKMAILER: That might be true, if you weren't still the head of Crane Industries. With all your power, you could get back with Ethan at any time, anywhere. What's to stop you?

THERESA: (Desperate and wringing her hands in thought). I have it! Look, Crane means nothing to me, the money, the power, the name, other than what it can do for my family. I had to stay head of Crane for the trials, or at least I thought I did. But I know now that all of that meant nothing. My money, my power were useless…All because you were the one calling the shots. Its because of you that my brothers are in jail—Miguel for life and Luis to be executed in less than a week.

BLACKMAILER: Tell me something I don't know. (Interrupting). Are we going somewhere with this sob story of yours?

THERESA: I'm getting there! Look, I don't need the money or the Crane name any longer. And as for little Ethan, I don't think that running the Crane empire is necessarily in his best interests. Its much more important that he maintain a close relationship with Ethan, with his real father. If I leave, and if you promise not to block my brothers' appeals, you can tell Ethan that he is little Ethan's father. Ok? (Pausing).

BLACKMAILER: I'm listening…

THERESA: I mean it! I don't care about Crane anymore. I don't want this responsibility, the headaches, the curses, that come with it all. I've seen the evil that it can do. If I know that my family is safe—my whole family—my brothers, mama, papa, Paloma, my children—everyone, then that is enough. Giving up Ethan will be the hardest thing I'll ever do, but I will do it. At least it will mean that Ethan will have his son back and little Ethan will have a wonderful, loving father and he will know that Jane is his sister.

BLACKMAILER: Well, Theresa. I must admit, I didn't think you had it in you to be so…magnanimous. Perhaps we can work something out after all…

SCENE—DARK ROOM, NO WINDOWS. FANCY IS LAYING ON A BED DRESSED IN CASUAL CLOTHES. SHE IS ALONE. HER UNIFORM AND GUN ARE MISSING.

FANCY: Ugh…Where am I? (She looks around). I've got to get to Ethan. We have to find a way to save Luis. (Her senses start to return). I've never seen this room before. (She sits up, and her hand falls upon an envelope. Her name is on the front) What's this? (She pulls out a letter and begins to read). "Don't worry. You are safe. No one is going to hurt you. Outside your room, through the door on the left, there is an unconscious man in a hospital bed. He needs your attention. He is innocent and has nothing to do with the events surrounding your attacks. I am entrusting him to your care. Do not let me—or him—down." But who would do this and why? (She looks at the envelope and finds a key inside. After finding that it would not unlock the front door, she decides to try the side door. It opens, and she starts to cautiously step through).

SCENE—LUIS' CELL—THE DAY OF THE EXECUTION:

(They come to lead Luis away to the gas chamber. He seems quite calm).

PRIEST: My son, would you like to receive absolution?

LUIS: Father, let me ask you, would anything I said be in the strictest of confidence?

PRIEST: Yes, my son, I cannot reveal to others what you have spoken only to God.

LUIS: Then yes, father, I have a few things I would like to get off my chest. (The priest signals to the guards and they step away, closing the cell bars behind them). I have done some things I am not proud of, father.

PRIEST: We all have, my son. No one is perfect save the father and son alone.

LUIS: Yes, father, I know. But I have let my family down terribly, hurt those that I have loved. You see, father…(Luis leans in close to whisper in the priest's ear. The priest looks astonished, speechless, and pulls away from Luis). Can I still be forgiven, father?

PRIEST: (Slow to speak, stammering). Why, yes…Yes, my child. (He makes the cross with his hand). You are forgiven. Peace be with you on your final journey.

(The guards return and lead Luis away. He is seated in the gas chamber and strapped in).

SCENE—ETHAN IS WORKING ON SOME LAST MINUTE APPEALS IN A SMALL ROOM IN THE JAIL, NEAR THE GAS CHAMBER.

ETHAN: (Looking at a pile of papers and books in front of him, mumbling to himself). God, there just has to be something. Some way we can get the governor to intervene. I mean, this is crazy. I just can't…(Ethan is interrupted by a fax. He walks over to look at it and his whole face lights up). Oh my God! I can't believe it. Our appeal came through… (He rubs his hands over his lips and chin in disbelief). And its even better than we could have imagined. Luis is pardoned. Luis…Luis has received a full pardon! I can't believe it! (Realizing where he is and what time it is). Hey, hey. Stop the execution! Stop! (He yells as he runs out the door. But when Ethan gets to the gas chambers, he discovers that he is too late. Luis is already breathing in the poisonous gases).

SCENE—THE EMERGENCY ROOM—DR. RUSSELL IS ON DUTY:

EVE: Simone, I'm surprised to see you here, considering…

SIMONE: Hi mom. You know, now that it will be over, I'm starting to feel a lot more peaceful than I thought I would. I'll never get over losing Ray, but at least I can go to bed tonight knowing that that murdering bastard will never hurt anyone else's loved ones again.

EVE: (She is clearly uncomfortable with this conversation.) Still, you know you might want to leave. Before they bring Luis' body into the morgue. His whole family will be here, except for Miguel, of course. Its going to be a difficult time for everyone.

SIMONE: (She starts to open her mouth in protest, but her mom places a hand on her shoulders and stops her).

EVE: As you said, it is over now. What's done is done. Remember, Pilar is our friend and she will be going through a great deal of pain. Nothing can bring Luis back, but your presence could make things much worse for Pilar and her family. So for their sake…

SIMONE: (Nodding vigorously). You're right, you're right. As long as I know that Luis will be in the ground soon, there's no reason to make things worse for the rest of the family. And I know it is what Ray would have wanted. I think I'm just…(She is interrupted by Luis being brought in on a gurney surrounded by EMTs, Pilar, Ethan, and others who are still in Harmony. The EMTs explain the situation to Eve—including the fact that his appeal came through late—who immediately orders the nurses to start him on medication and run a full battery of tests to determine how bad the situation is. There is mass confusion and bickering. Eve has to push the incensed Simone aside).

PILAR: (Slowly coming to realize a bit more of the world around her, now that she knows her son will be receiving treatment). Where…where is Theresita? Where is my daughter? She should be here by now.

ETHAN: I don't know…I…Come to think of it, she wasn't in the room when I ran in there to stop the execution.

PILAR: My daughter is missing? My son could still die and my daughter is missing?!

ETHAN: There, there. (Ethan comforts Pilar as much as he can). I'm sure things are ok. (His cell phone rings). God, I know this is really bad timing…But you know, it could be about the appeal, finishing up the details and…

PILAR: Of course, Ethan. I'm a lot stronger than you think I am…(She starts to pull herself together a bit).

ETHAN: (Steps to the side and opens his phone. The Blackmailer appears).

BLACKMAILER: So, I see all is well in Harmony. (Light laugh).

ETHAN: I don't have time for this right now. You know, despite all your tactics, justice finally prevailed. I was able to stop the execution. I can only hope that I wasn't too late.

BLACKMAILER: You stopped the execution? You? Is that what you think! (Indignified). I assure you, you had nothing to do with it. I let it happen, and there are more surprises where that came from, I assure you… (Ethan starts to argue, but the Blackmailer raises his voice to interrupt him). But that isn't important right now. What is important, is that I have a big secret to clue you in on.

ETHAN: Oh yeah, and what is that?

BLACKMAILER: What would you say if I told you that little Ethan wasn't Julian's biological son after all? That he was in fact your son!

ETHAN: (A bit shocked, Ethan rubs his hand over his face). I'd say that you were lying and…you know…I really don't have time for these games right now…(Starting to hang up the phone).

BLACKMAILER: Not so fast. I didn't think you would believe me, but I do have proof.

ETHAN: Oh yeah, and what is that?

BLACKMAILER: Check out this hot new video I've directed. I think after watching it, you'll change your tune. (The Blackmailer goes off the phone screen and up pops Theresa. Ethan stammers her name in disbelief. She starts talking. "Ethan, what the blackmailer says is all true. Little Ethan is your son. I didn't know it right away, but I found it out later…See, I didn't know that the birth control I was on that night we made love on the beach, it just didn't have enough time to become effective. And that was the night little Ethan was conceived. I wanted to tell you. At first, I was afraid of little Ethan…of, our son…losing all the Crane money and power. By the time I decided that all of that didn't matter, my brothers had been arrested. If I announced that little Ethan wasn't really a Crane,…" Ethan speaks over Theresa's voice as she says the same thing, "You would have lost all the money and power and you wouldn't have been able to help out your brothers…" Theresa continues, "Nothing can ever really justify keeping this from you. But I can only hope that you can at least understand why I did. And you and little Ethan, why, you're practically like father and son already. I'm afraid that I won't be able to return to Harmony…ever…You see, that was the deal I made with the blackmailer. Stay away from you forever, give up little Ethan and Jane into your care, and he would stop Luis' execution and get Miguel out of jail. (She starts tearing up now). I just hope that one day, you will find a way to forgive me. Please know that I will always love you, no matter where I am. And take care of our children for me, make sure they understand that I love them, even though I will never be able to see them again…I, can't say anymore…I've…(She runs off the screen in tears).)

(The camera pulls away from a close-up on the cell phone, only this time it is the blackmailer's hand and not Ethan's.)

BLACKMAILER: (Chuckling). If only she knew, her little sacrifice wasn't really necessary at all…

SCENE: FANCY IS IN THE ADJOINING ROOM, LOOKING AT THE STRANGE, OLDER, WHITE-HEADED UNCONSCIOUS MAN IN THE HOSPITAL BED. JUST LIKE THE OTHER ROOM, THERE ARE NO WINDOWS.

FANCY: None of this makes any sense. Who are you? Why have I been put here to take care of you? I can't even tell where I am, what time it is, what day it is! I've got to get back to Luis, help him clear his name before it is too late! (The man stirs a bit. Fancy goes over to investigate. She is clearly sympathetic, but she also wants to make sure he isn't a threat, a wolf in sheep's clothing. A compartment opens up, like a small mail slot, and someone sticks a piece of paper through. Fancy yells, but the slot closes quickly. She reads the paper as she talks aloud…).

Ok, according to this, I'm supposed to adjust this lever here, and increase your morphine drip here…(She fools with the gadgets). This isn't where I need to be right now, but whoever you are, if you are truly just an innocent victim like me, well, then, I promise you, I'll find a way to get us both out of here. (She sits beside him and holds his hand in hers, looking nervously around the room).

SCENE: DR. RUSSELL IS STANDING BESIDE LUIS, CHECKING HIS CHARTS.

EVE: But this doesn't make any sense. Nurse, nurse, could you please come here a minute?

NURSE: Yes, doctor.

EVE: Are you sure you picked up the right file, the right test results?

NURSE: Yes, Dr. Russell. As soon as the bloodwork was drawn, I took it straight to the lab. It was processed right in front of me. I was there the whole time, and I brought the results up to you right away. There couldn't possibly be a mix-up with this one.

EVE: But that's just not possible. These test results couldn't possibly be for this patient…Could you please check again?

NURSE: Right away…(She takes the file with her. Eve looks closely at Luis, opening his eyes and shining a light in them.) Wait a minute! I can't believe I didn't notice this before. (She pulls out a colored contact lens). Oh my God! What is going on here? (She pulls Luis' shirt aside and uses her stethoscope to check his heart rate.) That's strange, I'm having trouble getting a clear reading. Like something is in the way…

SCENE: THERESA IN A PRIVATE JET, LOOKING NERVOUSLY OUT THE WINDOW. A VOICE COMES ON TO ANNOUNCE THAT THE PLANE WILL BE LANDING SHORTLY.

THERESA: I wonder where the blackmailer is sending me? (Outside the window, you can barely make out the outline of pyramids in the distance. She closes the curtain and pulls a few pictures out of a bag next to her. They are of Ethan and her children. She starts to cry). I can't believe I will never see any of you again. But this is how it had to be. We had run out of time. Without the blackmailer, there was no hope of saving Luis or getting Miguel out of jail. And at least…(She wipes her tears with her hand). At least you will all be together as a family. And I know that Ethan will be a wonderful dad. (The intercom announces that she should fasten her seatbelt. She reluctantly puts the picture away and complies).

SCENE: FANCY AND THE MAN IN THE WINDOWLESS ROOM.

(Fancy is in a chair next to the bed, covered with a light blanket. She looks at the man and notices that he is resting comfortably. She starts to doze off and dream of Luis. At first, they are pleasant memories of past times they've shared together. But then, everything starts to go dark. She sees Luis being led away to the gas chamber and she is powerless to stop it. As the gas starts up, he is calling her name, asking for help, but shadowy figures stop her from getting to him. She wakes up in a start). Thank goodness, it was all just a dream. (But then, she looks over to notice that the man in the bed is stirring, clearly waking up. He calls out for help, using Fancy's name). But that's not possible…It couldn't be…Could it? (She cautiously starts to approach the man, one hand over her open mouth, shaking, the other reaching out to him).

SCENE: CAFÉ OUTSIDE THE EGYPTIAN PYRAMIDS. (We see a woman wearing dark shades, jet black hair pulled back in a bun, dressed very upscale in all black, classic and chique. We've never seen her on the show before. She takes off her glasses as a young girl and boy approach. 'Mama, mama,' they are yelling. Another woman is trailing behind them, trying to catch up. She is clearly their nanny).

WOMAN: Oh, my babies. You know you aren't supposed to be here. Mommy has lots of work to do today. (She hugs them close to her).

NANNY: I'm so sorry, ma'am. I tried to stop them, but you know how strong willed they can be.

WOMAN: (Laughing). Yes, just like their father…and their mother! Tell me, how are things going back at the house? Is everything under control?

NANNY: Yes, ma'am. Our guests arrived just this morning. The situation is currently as it should be.

WOMAN: No, everything will never be as it should be…Not as long as…(She stops herself, looking down at her children). Well, not as long as two of our guests remain with us. (She pauses to try and hide her anger). But as for the other one, he is happy, yes?

NANNY: Quite so, ma'am. In fact, the last I checked in on him, he was… (She is interrupted by the waiter bringing the check and asking if there was anything else he could do for the Woman today).

WOMAN: (Answers the waiter, then turns back to the Nanny). Could you possibly take them back home for me? I have, uhm…some personal business to which I need to attend. (The children protest, but the woman calms them down). Come, come, now. I will see you both in no time. (She looks up at the Nanny for the answer).

NANNY: Right away, ma'am. I am, uhm…well aware of today's date. (The two women share a meaningful look. The Nanny takes the kids away and the woman arranges her things to leave).

SCENE: LARGE, EXPENSIVE LOOKING HOUSE. THE NANNY AND THE CHILDREN COME IN THE DOOR. (The Nanny tells another servant to take care of the two guests downstairs while she takes the children into the kitchen for a snack. Down in the basement, we see a man and a woman in chains. Their faces are in masks, so that they cannot talk and you cannot tell who they are).

SCENE: FANCY AND THE MAN IN THE WINDOWLESS ROOM.

(The man starts to stir even more, calling for Fancy. It is clearly Luis' voice. Fancy yells his name and rushes to him, trying to figure things out.)

FANCY: Luis, is that really you?

LUIS: Yes, Fancy where are you? (He blinks, trying to come to his senses).

FANCY: But, you don't look like Luis?

LUIS: What? What do you mean?

FANCY: You look like this old man, with a white beard and everything.

LUIS: Help me sit up. (Fancy complies. Luis looks down at his hands to see that they are indeed the hands of an older man. Just then, a hidden tv screen is revealed in front of them. At the same time, a hidden window opens up behind Fancy. The tv turns on, and Sheridan appears in front of them. She starts talking as Luis is pulling off his mask. "Luis, Fancy. Hello to both of you. I'm sure you are quite confused as to what you are doing there. Don't worry. You are both safe. Luis, this was the only way I could get you out of jail and help you escape execution, by dressing you as an older, sick man who no one would ever suspect and smuggling you onto this boat. Don't worry, if all goes according to plan, you won't have to worry about any more problems with the law. I've taken care of everything. I really must apologize to the both of you. Luis, you have to realize that I wanted to be with you, but I was torn apart inside. I had just lost Marty. I couldn't stand to lose James as well. And Fancy, please try to understand that my jealousy was driving me crazy. That may be no excuse, but it did get in the way of our relationship. But I care for the both of you very deeply, and I hope some day you will both be able to forgive me. However, I wouldn't expect to see either of you ever again. You see, it took all of my money and power to pull this off. I kept only a little for myself, so that I could find Chris and James and be reunited with both of them. The rest, I have given to you. You will find a key hidden just under the window, which should be revealed by now." Fancy goes and finds the key. "This will open up the door in front of you and allow you to walk freely around the yacht which you are on. There is a captain, who has been sworn to secrecy. Once Luis takes over, the captain will leave on a small boat. There is a GPS system, so you can figure out where you are now. Where you go after this, is entirely up to you. The money is hidden under Luis's bed in a small safe. The combination is Marty's birthday. Again, I am so sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I never meant to cause either of you any pain. I was simply in so much pain myself, seeing Luis and not being able to be with him, that I didn't think I would be able to live without him. But thankfully, I have found a way to do so. And now that I am gone, I hope that the two of you will be very happy together, for many, many years to come." (Sheridan started to tear up towards the end of the speech, as did Luis while watching it. The screen goes blank. Fancy pulls the safe out from under the bed. She opens it to find a ton of cash inside).

FANCY: I can't believe you are all right and that Aunt Sheridan pulled all of this off!

LUIS: Neither can I. I just wish we could find her to thank her. I'd like to apologize for how things left off, you know, just after my trial.

FANCY: Aunt Sheridan and I haven't gotten along much here lately, but this certainly makes up for it. It really looks like she has changed. But I don't understand…How could she possibly have fixed things back home? Wouldn't they notice that you were missing? Aren't you going to be a fugitive? (As she is speaking, Luis starts to get out of bed).

LUIS: I don't know…(He is clearly groggy from the drugs, and starts to fall back on the bed. Fancy helps him to stand). I don't know. But this is a miracle! I mean, I owe her my life!

FANCY: And I never thought I'd see it, but we owe her our future together too. After all this time of trying to break us up, she has finally helped us be together. (They hug). Here, let me open the door. (She does so, as Luis leans against the bed). Shall we go see what's up above?

SCENE: LUIS' HOSPITAL ROOM. EVE IS STILL EXAMINING HIM AS THE NURSE RETURNS.

NURSE: There is no mistake, Dr. Russell. These are Mr. Lopez-Fitzgerald's test results. (She hands the file back to Eve, who looks them over once more, still in disbelief).

EVE: Thank you. Thank you, Nancy. (The Nurse nods and leaves. Eve sets the file down and looks more closely at Luis. She notices something strange under his elbow. It looks like latex over a bandage). I didn't notice this before…(She mumbles, as she starts to peel off the latex. Slowly but surely, Luis' chest peels away to reveal tight bandaging on the chest area). What on Earth is going on here? (Eve pauses for a moment, then notices that the latex appears to extend over the neck and face. She carefully removes the oxygen mask. As she peels off the mask, the camera gets a close up of Eve's face.) Oh my God! Sheridan! (The camera pans down to reveal a very tired looking, unconscious Sheridan. Eve leaves Sheridan in the bed and goes out to get a nurse).

PILAR: (With Ethan by her side). Eve, Eve, how is he? How is my son?

EVE: Pilar, I don't know how to tell you this, but your son is no longer with us. (Pilar falls back against Ethan and mumbles "dius mios!") No, no. Pilar, I don't have time to talk right now. But what I meant is, that isn't Luis in the bed in there. Luis appears to have disappeared. (Simone is lurking nearby and screams out, "What? Well, then where the hell is he?") Look, I don't have time to talk right now. But it appears that the person lying in that hospital room is actually Sheridan Crane-Booth. (Pilar and Ethan react. A nurse comes close-by and Eve excuses herself).

ETHAN: This makes no sense. I mean, how did Sheridan come to be disguised as Luis? And more importantly, where is Luis?

SCENE: THERESA ARRIVES AT A FANCY HOTEL IN EGYPT. SHE IS AT THE CHECK-IN DESK.

THERESA: Yes, I understand that you should have reservations in my name. Ms. Ther...Uhr…Thompson, Angela Thompson.

DESK: Yes, Ms. Thompson. You are in one of our best suites. Would you like for me to arrange to have your luggage taken up?

THERESA: Yes, thank you. Oh and, do there happen to be any good bars nearby? I could really use a drink. (She tries to feign a smile).

DESK: Certainly. I'm sure it was a long, tiring flight from the United States.

THERESA: (Under her breath). You don't know how long and tiring it was!

DESK: Excuse me?

THERESA: Oh, nothing.

DESK: Well, actually, the hotel has a very nice bar of its own. If you just go through those double doors there (pointing) and then turn to the left, you can't miss it!

SCENE: THE MYSTERIOUS WOMAN IN SHADES IS CARRYING A SINGLE RED ROSE. SHE WALKS UP TO A GRAVE SITE, PLACES THE ROSE ON TOP OF THE TOMBSTONE, AND TAKES A STEP BACK, COVERING HER FACE WITH A TISSUE IN HER HAND.

(Visibly shaken). You wouldn't believe how big the children are. Of course, you never knew them then, did you? I haven't told them about you yet, but one day I will. When they are old enough to understand. Maybe I'm also waiting until I can understand myself. It was so wrong, the way you were just taken away from me. But then, I have to have hope. Believe that one day, we will see each other again, in heaven. Until then, take heart my dear. The tide is starting to turn. I've had my doubts before, but I now believe that we have a chance at winning this war!

SCENE: LUIS AND FANCY ARE UPSTAIRS ON THE BOAT. LUIS IS NOW COMPLETELY RECOVERED FROM THE GROGGY EFFECTS OF THE DRUGS. HE IS CALM AND WEARING A TUX. FANCY COMES OUT OF A NEARBY ROOM, WEARING A BEAUTIFUL DRESS. HE SMILES.

LUIS: Wow! It's been too long since we've been able to do anything like this. You look amazing.

FANCY: Yeah, all thanks to Aunt Sheridan. I'm really surprised by her. Maybe someday we'll be able to find her and thank her for what she has done.

LUIS: I hope so too, but let's not talk about her right now. Let's see what kind of food she has left for our fabulous lunch date, shall we? (Luis takes the top off a silver serving platter. Inside, there are lots of fresh fruit, cream, assorted cheeses, crackers, and breads. But in the middle is a small, black, velvet box with a note on top, "In case you need this." Luis picks the box up and finds a gorgeous, huge engagement ring inside.)

FANCY: Ok, now I know Aunt Sheridan has changed! I can't believe she would do that. You know, she's gone completely to the opposite extreme. I mean, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. I know we aren't exactly to that stage in our relationship yet.

LUIS: (Pausing thoughtfully, then getting down on one knee). Actually, I think we are. If you'll have me, I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Fancy Crane, will you marry me? (He puts the ring on her shaking hand).

FANCY: Of course, Luis. Of course I will marry you! Right away!

LUIS: (They hug and kiss, then Luis pulls back). You know, not to interrupt our lunch plans, but we really should check our location, and make some plans. (Fancy agrees and the two walk to the front of the yacht.) Looks like…(he studies the GPS)…our closest destination would be…say, Cairo.

FANCY: Then Cairo it is! The pyramids should make a gorgeous backdrop for our wedding! (She is excited at first, but then notices Luis' manner changing). What's wrong? Have you changed your mind already? Do you not want to get married?

LUIS: (He tries to relax, rubbing Fancy's shoulders encouragingly). No, no. Nothing like that. Of course I want to marry you, and as soon as possible. I just wish we knew what was going on back home. I mean, as amazed as I am that Sheridan was able to pull this off—and did—I'm more amazed at how sure she was that no one would be looking for me, even though I somehow managed to escape just days before my execution date.

FANCY: Yeah, I'm still trying to figure that one out too…

SCENE: THERESA AT THE BAR.

(She takes the drink from the bartender and thanks him, asking that he put it on room number 118. The bartender nods in agreement and Theresa goes to sit down at one of the few small tables nearby.) I hope I can get some news through the v-cast on my phone. (She takes the phone out and punches a few buttons. The camera scans down to the phone. A news anchor is on and is speaking, "…Once again, the latest news we have is that condemned murderer and rapist, Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald of Harmony, did receive a last minute reprieve. But the reprieve came as Mr. Lopez-Fitzgerald was already receiving the poisonous gas intended to end his life. He has been taken to a nearby hospital and is listed as being in stable but critical condition). Oh, my God! I have to…to call someone back home! How could this happen? The blackmailer has what he wants. Why would he let my brother's life be placed in danger? (Theresa tries to call her mother, but finds that her calls are blocked. She makes an angry, frustrated face). The blackmailer must have figured out a way to block my calls somehow! (The blackmailer shows up on the screen. "Theresa. Naughty! Naughty! No contact with Ethan or anyone in Harmony means no contact, period! No phone calls allowed!") Yeah, well, you didn't keep your end of the bargain either. You promised that my brother wouldn't be hurt! ("As it turns out, he wasn't. Perhaps my interference was a bit…poorly timed. But let me give you a bit of a riddle. If Luis dies, then Luis will truly live, happily ever after!") What? That just doesn't…well it just doesn't…doesn't make any sense. Tell me, is my brother going to be ok? Did you interfere with the gases he received? Were they not lethal or something? Answer me! ("Patience, Theresita. All will be revealed in good time. For now, just suffice it to say, that there are forces at work that you don't know about!" The screen goes blank). No, no, no! Don't go! (Her voice softens somewhat now. She looks very defeated). I have to know what has happened to my brother. I have to find out if Luis is ok! (Theresa leaves the bar, walks past the lobby and steps into the elevator to go up to her room. The camera pans out to the lobby. We see Luis and Fancy checking in. Luis goes up to the front desk, while Fancy walks around the lobby, looking at all the surroundings and looking down at her ring).

FANCY: I can't believe that after all we've been through, Luis and I are finally going to be together! (She is beaming, and stares blankly out the front of the hotel, through the large glass windows and revolving door. The mysterious woman passes by, and Fancy looks as if she is going to faint.) It can't be! (She tries to get out quickly to follow her, but is blocked by a large number of guests arriving with luggage. By the time she makes it out the door, the woman is gone. Luis comes out to find her.)

LUIS: Hey, there you are. What are you doing out here?

FANCY: Nothing. (Fancy continues to look for the woman at first, then turns to face Luis. Though she pretends all is ok, she is still visibly shaken). I just…I thought I saw someone I knew.

LUIS: I doubt that. I thought you said you had never been to Egypt.

FANCY: I haven't, but you know. I am a Crane. It was probably just some socialite or something I saw once at a party.

LUIS: (Gathering up their bags and gesturing for Fancy to come back inside with him). Well come on. I'm going to go upstairs and draw you a nice, hot bath.

FANCY: Mmm…sounds wonderful! Any plans for after the bath?

LUIS: Actually, I have a surprise in mind. (Fancy looks intrigued, but as they go off together, she glances back behind her and outside).

SCENE: THE MYSTERIOUS WOMAN ARRIVES HOME AT THE LARGE HOUSE AND IS GREETED BY THE NANNY, WHO TAKES HER PURSE AND KEYS TO PUT THEM AWAY.

NANNY: The children are down for a nap. Don't worry, I know this is a rough night for you. I'll keep them entertained while you, well, perform your yearly rituals.

WOMAN: Thank you. Really, I don't know what I would do without your help. I know I lean on you for support so often. (She removes her glasses and pushes a lock of her black hair, which has fallen out of the otherwise tidy bun, back into place. The Nanny smiles. The woman goes over to open a drawer. Inside, there is a picture of her with an unknown, handsome young man. They are smiling and clearly happy together. Next to the picture is a rosary, which she takes out next, then looks at her watch.) I'm running a bit early this year. Perhaps I have time for some chamomile tea and biscuits first. (She puts the picture back in the drawer and closes it, then lays the rosary out on top of the table).

SCENE: HARMONY HOSPITAL, EVE IS ATTENDING TO SHERIDAN, CHECKING HER CHART AND ADJUSTING THE MEDICAL EQUIPMENT.

(Eve then walks outside and is greeted by Pilar and Ethan.)

ETHAN: How is she, Dr. Russell?

EVE: Well, her vitals are stable, but her condition does not appear to be improving. Right now, my biggest fear is that she will slip into a coma. And without her husband, without Chris here to make decisions, she could stay in this condition for the rest of her life.

PILAR: I still don't know how she managed this, or where my son is, but I will pray for the both of them. Everyone knew that Sheridan's love for Luis was strong, but perhaps no one knew just how strong until know. (Pilar gives a sympathetic smile before walking away). Ethan, tell me, have you heard from Theresa?

ETHAN: As a…as a matter of fact, I have. (Ethan then tells Pilar the whole story about the blackmailer and Theresa agreeing to leave Harmony and how he now knows that little Ethan is his son. They then discuss how Pilar knew the secret, but kept it from him because she wanted Theresa to honor her responsibility and tell him herself, only not in this way. Ethan says he forgives her, and could forgive Theresa too, if only she'd return home).

PILAR: Well, wherever my children are, may God watch over them and keep them safe, whether they are able to return to us…or not!

SCENE: A CHURCH. WE SEE THE MYSTERIOUS WOMAN COME IN, KNEEL DOWN BEFORE A DARK BENCH IN THE BACK, AND START TO PRAY WITH HER ROSARY. THEN, WE SEE LUIS COME IN WITH A PRIEST AND A FEMALE ATTENDANT.

LUIS: Thank you for agreeing to marry us on such short notice, father.

PRIEST: My pleasure, my son. I have always had a great relationship with the concierge of your hotel. You are not the only guests of The Pinnacle to come through here wishing to get married in a hurry. (They both smile and laugh lightly. Fancy comes through the doors of the church, dressed in a simple, a-line bridal gown—a bit poofy and princessy, but not too much. She is carrying a simple, small, all white bouquet, with lots of stephanoitis and other all white flowers. We see the woman look up, with great interest. Fancy makes it to the front of the church, hands her bouquet to the attendant, and takes Luis' hands into her own).

FANCY: I can't believe you were able to pull this off so quickly.

LUIS: Well, Sheridan gave us a lot of money to get started with. I hope you like the dress and flowers the concierge picked out.

FANCY: They're perfect. As long as you are here, that's all I need.

LUIS: You do look gorgeous. (Fancy smiles, shyly).

PRIEST: I'm afraid we are going to need one more witness. Excuse me…(He calls out to the woman in the back). I hate to trouble you, but could you possibly assist us for just a moment? Could you act as a witness for this lovely young couple?

WOMAN: (Stepping out of the shadows as she speaks). I'm afraid I'm going to have to object to that request, father. As well as to this entire wedding!

FANCY: (Gasping). Pretty!

SCENE: THERESA IN HER HOTEL ROOM, FLIPPING THROUGH THE CHANNELS.

THERESA: I can't believe there is no word yet on my brother on any of these channels! And the blackmailer has blocked my internet access. Ok, ok. I'm going to try my cell phone again. (She flips it open and punches some buttons). Yes…yes! I think I've found something…(The camera scans down to the same anchorwoman from earlier. "In a bizarre twist of events, our news crew has just learned that Mr. Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald has received a full pardon from the governor. At the same time, the person who was taken to Harmony Hospital after receiving a possibly fatal dose of gas is not Mr. Lopez-Fitzgerald but is in fact Ms. Sheridan Crane-Booth wearing an elaborate disguise. Mr. Lopez-Fitzgerald has gone missing and is presumed to be unaware of his recent pardon. Our last broadcast announced that Mr. Lopez-Fitzgerald was in stable but critical condition. We can only presume that this is in fact the condition of Ms. Crane-Booth, but have not been able to confirm this fact. Nor have we been able to obtain word as to whether or not Ms. Crane-Booth's condition has changed. However, we will keep you updated throughout the evening as this story unfolds.") Oh my God! Sheridan! But how is that possible? And then…just where is Luis? (She grabs her purse and runs out the door. We next see a shot of Theresa, very distracted, stepping out of the elevator and bumping into Luis). Luis! Oh my God, is it…Is it really you? (She gives him a big hug).

LUIS: Theresa?! What on Earth are you doing here in Egypt?

THERESA: I could ask you the same thing. But none of that is important right now. Do you know what is going on back home?

LUIS: No, why?

THERESA: Well, maybe you should sit down first. (Theresa leads the way over to the seating area of the lobby. She notices Fancy in a wedding gown, talking to the woman). Oh my God, are you two married? Congratulations! (She hugs her brother once more). LUIS: Thanks, but I'm afraid your congratulations are premature. See, the wedding was cut short.

THERESA: I'm guessing that she is the cause? (Theresa gestures towards Pretty and Luis nods). But who is she?

LUIS: That would be Fancy's sister, Pretty Crane.

THERESA: Pretty? But I don't understand. I thought she hated Fancy.

LUIS: Well, I don't think she's very fond of her. All I know is she objected to the wedding and the priest refused to marry us after that. Then, she insisted on coming back to our hotel with us so that she could speak with Fancy in private…(Luis shakes his head, remembering something). I'm sorry, you said you had something important to tell me? Something about what's going on in Harmony?

THERESA: Yes, yes I do. But under the circumstances, I think it would be best if we waited until we got up to your room. As I said earlier…(she pauses)…it would probably be best if you were sitting down, and in the privacy of your own room. (Luis looks visibly worried. The camera pans over to Fancy and Pretty).

FANCY: Why? Why would you stop my wedding like that? I know I've done some awful things to you in the past, but I've apologized as much as I can. No matter what happened in the past, you are still my sister. Are you going to hate me forever?

PRETTY: (Looking down thoughtfully, her features soften a bit). You know, there was a time when I thought that I would. Really. But since you left, things have changed. Fancy, I know you aren't going to believe this—you've always loved our grandfather so much—but he…

FANCY: (Interrupting). If you are going to tell me how evil he is, you can save your breath. I've come to find out for myself that he has done some pretty horrible things to many people. I don't know why he never did anything to me, but that still doesn't excuse his behavior.

PRETTY: Well, at least you are becoming much more aware of Grandfather Alister's evil ways. But if you think that you were never a part of his evil plans, I'm afraid you are sadly mistaken. (Fancy looks confused). Tell me, didn't you ever think it was strange that you became so attracted to my Stephen? That you constantly found yourself in strange, compromising positions with him?

FANCY: Well, I know there were a lot of coincidences, but I…Wait, you aren't saying that Papa Alister orchestrated all of those, are you?

PRETTY: Every single one, as far as I can tell. And Noah…

FANCY: How do you know about Noah?

PRETTY: We'll come to that later. But for now, tell me, didn't you think that Noah had found himself in such an unusual position for a man of his character? And last of all, Luis and Sheridan. I'm afraid Grandfather had more to do with their breakup than anyone knows…

FANCY: (Looks shocked and opens her mouth as if to speak but can't think of what to say).

PRETTY: Don't worry. It will all come out…just as soon as we get up to the room…

SCENE: LUIS AND FANCY'S HOTEL ROOM—LUIS, FANCY, PRETTY, AND THERESA ALL ENTER.

PRETTY: Luis, Theresa, I am very pleased to meet you both. And I would love to have a chance to get to know you better, but I'm afraid that it is terribly important that I speak with my sister in private. I hope you understand.

THERESA: Say no more. Actually, I really need some time to speak with my brother in private as well. (Pretty half-smiles, nods gratefully, and leads Fancy into the attached sitting area of the large suite, partly closing the pocket door behind her).

FANCY: I still don't understand. Why did you stop my wedding? And what could Papa Alister possibly have to do with all of this?

PRETTY: (Pauses and looks down thoughtfully before beginning). Do you recall that summer in Paris…our last summer together?

FANCY: Pretty, of course I do. How could I ever forget? You know how sorry I am for… (Pretty raises a hand to cut her off).

PRETTY: Please, indulge me if you would. You may recall some things that happened, but you could never know what went on behind the scenes.

(Dream-like memory sequence. We are in Paris. You can see the Eiffel Tower out the window. A younger Pretty and Fancy are sitting on the bed together laughing and gossiping…We join in on their ongoing conversation…)

FANCY: I still can't believe you waited until I got here to tell me about your new love affair in Paris! (She makes a fainting motion, putting the back of her hand to her forehead, and Pretty playfully pushes her away). And to think, I might not have even come here now if it hadn't been for the modeling job I was offered.

PRETTY: Come on. I just didn't want to jinx it, that's all. I mean, I've had my fair share of boyfriends, but never one quite like this. This is different.

FANCY: Really? (Fancy's demeanor changes, matures a bit). You mean it's getting serious?

PRETTY: Quite serious. There's every chance that by the end of this year, I might just have a ring on my finger. (She holds out her left hand towards Fancy, dangling the fingers. Fancy covers her mouth with both hands in excitement).

FANCY: Oh my God, Pretty, that's fantastic. (They hug). But come on, I mean, when will I get to meet him?

PRETTY: Soon, I hope. Really, really soon.

(We dissolve back to present day, with Fancy and Pretty still talking in the sitting area of the hotel suite).

FANCY: But I never did get to meet him. At least not…well, you know…(Fancy's voice trails off and grows weak. She looks down and twists her hands together in front of her, embarrassed and saddened).

PRETTY: I know. Every time we planned to meet together, something would happen. Either Stephen would have to work or you would. Or someone would get caught up in an unexpected traffic jam. It became quite the running joke between us by the end of the summer—my phantom mystery man. Only, little did either of us know…

FANCY: Little did either of us know that my new love—was your boyfriend.

SCENE—WE LEAVE PRETTY AND FANCY AND TURN OUR ATTENTION OUTSIDE THE SITTING ROOM BACK INTO THE BEDROOM OF THE SUITE. THERESA TAKES LUIS' HAND AND LEADS HIM OVER TO A SMALL TABLE WITH A CHAIR ON EITHER SIDE. SHE IS STILL HOLDING HIS HAND IN HERS, LEANING TOWARD HIM, AS SHE BEGINS TO SPEAK.

THERESA: As I said, Luis, there are events going on back in Harmony that you need to know about.

LUIS: (Interrupting her). Yeah, like why are you not back in Harmony with Ethan now that he is divorced from Gwen?

THERESA: (Crying and brushing her hair aside with one hand). Oh, that's a long story. But for now, just suffice it to say that the blackmailer was involved somehow. He made a deal with me…I leave Ethan alone—forever—and he stops your execution and frees Miguel.

LUIS: What? But that wasn't necessary. You see, Sheridan, she used all her Crane money and power to help me escape. She even chartered this boat for me and Fancy. I mean, now that she's left Harmony to be reunited with Chris and James…(his voice waivers a bit)…well, she's really come to accept my being with Fancy.

THERESA: (She looks confused). Wait a minute. You said Sheridan had left Harmony to be with Chris and James? Where did you hear that?

LUIS: From Sheridan herself. Not in person, of course. But Sheridan recorded this video message for us that she had played on the boat.

THERESA: (Biting her lip). I see…Luis, I don't know how to tell you this, but I have reason to believe that tape was a fake, to cover what Sheridan was really up to.

LUIS: What do you mean?

THERESA: Well, keep in mind that I don't have all the information, but I think that when Sheridan disappeared from Harmony, she actually masqueraded as you and managed to take your place in jail.

LUIS: What?! Well, we have to go, we have to get her out of there. My execution was scheduled for any minute now…(Luis makes a motion to stand up, but Theresa grabs his arm with both her hands and pulls him back into his seat).

THERESA: I'm afraid there's more. You see, your appeal actually came through at the last second. The governor finally saw through the antics of the prosecutor and those who've been conspiring against you. He saw that you were framed. Luis, you've received a full pardon. You can return to Harmony as a free man.

LUIS: Well, that's great news. That's fantastic! (He and Theresa share a brief moment of joy, but Theresa is smiling through tears). So why do you look so sad, sis?

THERESA: Wow, I don't know how to tell you this…(She presses his hand and takes a deep breath). Luis, I'm afraid that Sheridan was already in the gas chamber before the authorities learned of this. They had already turned on the gas.

LUIS: Oh my God? Is she, is she ok? She isn't… (he gulps visibly) dead is she?

THERESA: No, no. At least I don't believe so. You see, the blackmailer has blocked my internet access, my cell phone. I haven't had any means of contacting anyone back home. But as sadistic as he is, the blackmailer did let me see a couple of news clips from back in Harmony. The last I heard, Sheridan was listed as being in stable but critical condition. (The camera closes in on Luis' face. He looks terrified).

SCENE—BACK AT PRETTY'S HOUSE. WE SEE THE MASKED MAN TRYING TO ESCAPE, BUT NO ONE IS AWARE OF HIS EFFORTS. THE NANNY IS UPSTAIRS WITH THREE CHILDREN. TWO OF THE CHILDREN ARE PRETTY'S KIDS THAT WE SAW EARLIER AT THE CAFÉ, BUT THE THIRD IS A LITTLE BOY WE HAVEN'T SEEN BEFORE.

SCENE—PRETTY AND FANCY ARE CONTINUING THEIR DISCUSSION ABOUT STEPHEN.

PRETTY: You can't imagine how much it hurt, how shocked I was the day I found you and Stephen alone in that garden together. Him sitting there, holding your hand in his, brushing your hair back from your face. And you of all people, not only my sister, but you were supposed to be my maid of honor only a few weeks later.

FANCY: I know. I felt so terrible about it. I wanted to stop you, explain things, only I was just beginning to realize what was going on myself, and you ran away so quickly. Still, it all worked out for the best, didn't it? I mean, Stephen caught up with you and explained that he was letting me down easy when you came in. Letting me know he was engaged to another woman that he really loved, so there could never be anything between us. It all worked out in the end. That's why I never understood why I never heard from the two of you again, you know, after you were married.

PRETTY: (She looks confused and anguished). Actually, you don't know…

(Pretty is interrupted by Luis and Theresa).

LUIS: I'm sorry to interrupt, but Fancy, we really need to find a way to get back to Harmony now.

FANCY: Why Luis? What's going on? (Luis struggles to speak, so Theresa jumps in for him).

THERESA: Well, Fancy. I'm afraid Sheridan wasn't exactly honest with the two of you. (Fancy looks worried, like her old distrust of Sheridan is starting to return).

FANCY: What do you mean? What did Aunt Sheridan do now?

THERESA: Well, the good news is that Luis has received a full pardon. So he can return to Harmony or anywhere else in the US as a free man.

FANCY: That's great news! Wonderful! (She hugs Theresa and Luis, leaving her arm around his waist as she turns back to Theresa). But wait…I still don't understand. What could that have to do with Sheridan and her plans to free Luis, giving us enough money to stay on the run for the rest of our lives while she moves on with Chris and James? It just doesn't make any sense.

THERESA: Well, I don't think Sheridan knew about the pardon or ever suspected one would come. And she never went back to Chris, no matter what she told you. (Fancy let's go of Luis' waist, crossing her arms in anger as her old suspicions about Sheridan intensify). It seems her plan all along was to impersonate Luis, to go to the gas chamber for him. And I'm afraid that's exactly what she did, because Luis' pardon didn't come through before Sheridan was already in the gas chamber. (Fancy's arms relax and her face softens).

FANCY: Oh my God!

LUIS: Fancy, I know this isn't the best timing (Luis gestures at Fancy's wedding gown and Fancy runs her hands down the front of it, clearly uncomfortable), but after all Sheridan has done for me, for us both, I really need to…

FANCY: Yes, yes of course, Luis. (She interrupts, knowing Luis' wishes without asking).

LUIS: The only problem is, how are we going to get back to Harmony as quick as possible?

PRETTY: Leave that to me. I can arrange for a private jet for all of us. I simply need a few moments to call and make all the arrangements.

FANCY AND LUIS: (They thank Pretty in unison and Pretty steps away to make her phone calls).

THERESA: I'm afraid I won't be able to join you. I just can't return to Harmony. (Luis starts to protest, but Theresa stops him). Please, give my best to Sheridan, and everyone back home, but I just can't risk going back with you, not now, not with the blackmailer's demands. (Luis again tries to protest, but Theresa is insistent). Luis, please. I'm not just your little sister anymore, and I've made up my mind. Let's not forget, you may be free, but what about Miguel? Anyway, what's most important right now is that you get back to Harmony to see Sheridan, just in case…(her voice trails off).

LUIS: In case it is for the last time. (Luis finishes, his voice and demeanor very shaky. We see Fancy in the background looking very, very nervous, wringing her hands).

SCENE—SHERIDAN'S HOSPITAL ROOM. EVERYONE IS AT THE HOSPITAL TO CHECK-IN ON HER. PILAR IS SITTING BY HER BED, WATCHING OVER HER AND HOLDING HER HAND, WHEN PALOMA COMES IN, LEAVING NOAH IN THE HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM.

PALOMA: Mama. (Pilar wipes a tear from her face and turns around to greet Paloma). Mama, how is she doing? I just saw Ethan outside and he filled me in on everything.

PILAR: Not good, I'm afraid. But I will pray for her. I hope you will too.

PALOMA: Of course I will, mama. I know you think of Sheridan as your daughter too, just like me and Theresa. (She walks over to the other side of the bed so Pilar can continue to sit beside Sheridan and still talk with Paloma too).

PILAR: Yes, yes I always have had a very special bond with Sheridan. I was so angry with her for letting her feelings for Luis get in the way at the trial. Like everyone else, I blamed her for Luis' death sentence.

PALOMA: But mama. You know that trial was rigged from the beginning. No matter what anyone did, Luis would have received a death sentence. That's why Ethan was finally able to receive a full pardon. Someone finally realized how insane it all was, how Luis had been framed.

PILAR: I know, I know. But the pain of knowing Luis was to be executed was just too much. I needed someone to blame, and even though Sheridan's testimony didn't really matter, I could not believe she would betray Luis just out of jealousy.

PALOMA: Jealousy is a very powerful emotion, mama.

PILAR: (She presses Sheridan's hand, then lays it down, as she stands and walks over to her daughter.) Tell me, how on earth did you manage to grow up and become so wise without me ever realizing it? (They hug, then both turn to look at Sheridan, standing side by side).

PILAR: I am sure that wherever Luis is, he would have been very, very proud of Sheridan in the end. And with Fancy missing, I can only presume the two of them are together. I can only hope they have a long and happy life together, far away from the misery that seems to hang around Harmony like a fog. Perhaps it is for the best that they never learn of the terrible sacrifice which led to their happiness. (The two hug again, side by side, resting their heads together. The camera pans down to Sheridan and we see inside her dreams. She is dreaming of her past with Luis. We see a montage, but when the montage fades, the camera pulls out to reveal Luis' face. He is on the plane and has been thinking about Sheridan as well. Pretty and Fancy are still getting onto the plane, and we see that everyone changed clothes before they left the hotel. So Fancy isn't in a wedding gown and Luis isn't in a tux. Pretty is no longer wearing all black. Just after they step on, we see the nanny arrive with the three children. But they enter the plane from a different location so it is clear Fancy and Luis cannot see them. They are in a separate compartment).

SCENE—THE AIRPLANE. WE HEAR THE PILOT INFORMING EVERYONE OF ROUGH WEATHER AHEAD, PARTICULARLY AS THEY DRAW CLOSER TO HARMONY. LUIS IS STILL ABSORBED IN HIS OWN THOUGHTS AND EMOTIONS. HE DOESN'T NOTICE AS PRETTY PULLS FANCY ASIDE, PREVENTING HER FROM SITTING WITH LUIS, SO THAT THE TWO OF THEM CAN CONTINUE TO TALK. FANCY APPEARS DISTRAUGHT, WANTING TO BE WITH LUIS, BUT SHE IS ALSO CLEARLY INTERESTED IN FINISHING HER CONVERSATION WITH HER SISTER AS WELL.

PRETTY: I'd like to continue our conversation from the hotel, if I may.

FANCY: (She glances over at Luis, clearly worried about him, but also hesitant to go over to him as well.) Of course, of course. You were about to tell me what you and Stephen have been up to all these years. How was the wedding? Do you have any children? I would so love to be an aunt to them, if you would let me. I promise I'd spoil them rotten.

PRETTY: (Fancy's questions clearly threw her for a loop.) Well, yes, we did have children, as a matter of fact. But that's not the point, I…

FANCY: Oh my God! So I am an aunt after all. When can I meet them? After all these years, surely you wouldn't mind if I saw Stephen again. I mean, it was never anything serious after all. Just an innocent little crush, that's all. Couldn't you arrange for Stephen and the children to come to Harmony? I'm sure everyone would love to see you again, after all this time.

PRETTY: Perhaps someday the children will meet you, but as for Stephen…(Fancy becomes a bit defensive).

FANCY: Pretty, I just don't know how I can apologize to you anymore. And I'd like to apologize to Stephen as well. Surely you can't object to my meeting him after…

PRETTY: Fancy, Stephen is dead. You can never see him again, because he is dead. (She bursts into tears. Fancy is astonished.)

FANCY: Oh my God, Pretty. I'm so…so sorry. I didn't know. I never imagined. (She cautiously hugs her sister). What on earth happened?

PRETTY: That's what I was trying to tell you, back at the hotel, before we got interrupted with this trip. I really think it is about time I told you the whole story, the things you don't know, things I found out only too late, about what really happened that summer back in Paris. (Close up on Fancy's face as we fade out to a new scene).

SCENE—HARMONY HOSPITAL, JUST OUTSIDE SHERIDAN'S ROOM. WE SEE ETHAN ON HIS CELL PHONE, TRYING TO GET IN TOUCH WITH THERESA AND TALKING TO HIMSELF. THERE IS A RECORDING THAT THE NUMBER IS NO LONGER IN SERVICE.

ETHAN: (Slaps the flip phone back together out of frustration.) Come on Theresa. Why can't I reach you now? Luis has received a full pardon, so there's nothing the blackmailer has on you now. I'm sure it is only a matter of time before I will be able to free Miguel. And Sheridan made sure Luis wasn't hurt, by taking his place in the gas chamber. Why can't you come home to us, to me and our children? (He looks like he is very distraught, but tries to shake it off and go in to see Sheridan. We see in the background that Simone was eavesdropping on Ethan, and she looks very angry after hearing what Ethan mumbled out loud. Meanwhile, Eve comes in carrying a chart and walking with a nurse).

EVE: Nancy, I want you to prepare a few extra I.V. bags and place them in Ms. Crane-Booth's room, locked away in the medicine cabinet. At this point in her recovery, it is touch and go, and it is vital that she never run out of her medication, even for a second, or it could prove fatal.

NURSE: Yes, Dr. Russell, right away.

EVE: Now, here is the solution you will need to mix up. Make sure the proportions are exactly right, or the consequences could be disastrous. (She scribbles a prescription down on a piece of paper and hands it to Nurse Nancy, who takes the piece of paper away. Simone hides and follows her when Eve walks away).

SCENE—ETHAN IS IN SHERIDAN'S ROOM. HE ASKS IF HE CAN BE ALONE WITH HER. PALOMA AND PILAR COMPLY.

ETHAN: Sheridan, what have you gotten yourself into now? (He sits beside her and smoothes her hair with one hand). I still remember when you came back to Harmony. All that trouble you got into after hitting a cop car and trying to throw around the Crane name, only to get in even more hot water. Lucky I was there to bail you out, only I wasn't too well received by the officer myself…(We see flashbacks of Sheridan first meeting Luis and Luis fighting with Ethan. Then we dissolve back to Ethan in the hospital room). It sure took a while for Luis to realize I was all right. And to be fair, for me to realize the same about him. Who would have ever guessed that someday he would become the love of your life? (Ethan pauses, looking thoughtfully at his aunt. We hear the beeping of the hospital machines in the background). Listen…I know I've supported Fancy lately, because I thought you had actually chosen to move on with Chris. But Sheridan, you can't give up. You can never give up. Come back to me, come back to all of us. I'm sure whenever Luis hears what happened, he's going to want to see you. Who knows what the future holds? Never in my life would I have imagined it, but I have a son, Sheridan. Yes, a son, with Theresa. Little Ethan is mine! It's a very long and complicated story, but my point is that you never know where life will lead you, and you just can't give up on that and leave us all alone. (Sheridan starts to stir as first her hand twitches and then her lips move a bit. We barely hear her whisper Luis' name). Oh my God! She's coming two. Nurse, nurse. Somebody, anybody, Sheridan's starting to wake up. (Ethan starts to stand up in excitement, but we see Sheridan grab his wrist with unexpected strength. She is clearly trying to speak with him, so Ethan bends down closer to her face and a weary Sheridan, with half-opened eyes, manages to speak only a few words).

SHERIDAN: No, Ethan. It is too late. Luis is gone. He's gone…he's gone away with Fancy. I sent him away to be happy, to marry Fancy. And now I'll never see him again…never…never…(Her eyes close and she is once again silent. Her hand releases its grip on Ethan's wrist as nurses rush in to check on her. We see that Ethan is very, very concerned).

SCENE—THE AIRPLANE. LUIS IS STILL SITTING BY HIMSELF, LOOKING VERY WORRIED. FANCY OFFERS HIM A DRINK, BUT HE TURNS IT DOWN. SHE TAKES THE DRINK OVER TO PRETTY AND SITS WITH HER SISTER INSTEAD.

PRETTY: You are very worried about him, I can tell.

FANCY: Of course I am. I hate to see him in so much pain. (Pretty clearly wants to respond, but decides that the time is not quite right and falls silent. Fancy clears her throat). Anyway, you were about to tell me about Stephen, about how…

PRETTY: How he was murdered? (Fancy reacts with shock, but doesn't say anything.) First, you need to understand what really went on that summer. Not just what you saw, but what you didn't see. What I didn't know about, couldn't have imagined, until much, much later… (We dissolve back to Paris. We hear Pretty's voice saying, "Remember, I was absorbed in planning my wedding, a bit prematurely since I didn't even have a ring yet, and you were absorbed in your new modeling career…" Then we see Fancy posing for photos in a studio. She's smiling and laughing, chatting with the photographer, asking him about how he got into the business. He explains he is new at it, though he has always had a passion for all kinds of art, especially photography. Fancy asks why he chose to shoot models and the photographer explains he didn't really choose it. He preferred to shoot landscapes, wildlife, those kind of things. But, artsy photos didn't pay the bills. Until one day he met this older gentleman, who liked his work and offered him a lot of money to become a photographer. There were two odd conditions, however. He could only shoot for one agency, the agency Fancy just so happened to be with, and he had to keep his employment a secret from everyone. He really didn't like the last condition, as it led to problems with loved ones, but again, he needed the money, and since the money was so good, he agreed. He had something special he wanted to buy that summer, but he didn't tell Fancy what it was. We then see Fancy and the photographer getting together for later photo shoots. Something always happened to get them into compromising positions, though nothing ever really happened. Then the scene moves back to Pretty's bedroom where she is sitting and talking with Fancy.)

FANCY: So, where's the ring? Hasn't he asked you yet?

PRETTY: No. No, not yet. But I can tell he is close.

FANCY: What's the hang up? Maybe I need to meet with him and speed things up a bit, hmm? (Fancy elbows her sister, teasing and laughing, but Pretty takes her seriously).

PRETTY: Don't you dare, sis! I would be absolutely mortified. I mean, I know Stephen is ready for marriage except for one thing…

FANCY: What's the one thing? (Fancy now looks serious).

PRETTY: Oh nothing, really. Nothing you'd know about. You've stuck with our kind. Grandpop has kept you so isolated. You only run with the country club set, you know. And Stephen isn't…Well, he just isn't like that. He wasn't born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He works hard, does odd jobs here and there. I'm afraid he feels like he has to save up to buy the ring, take me out for a really expensive dinner to pop the question, that sort of thing. I've tried to tell him, but I don't want to hurt his pride. The ring, the fancy proposal, all of it isn't necessary. I'd marry him tomorrow without a ring, if he just asked me. But I know its all important to him, so I'm trying to just be patient.

FANCY: He sounds just wonderful. I'm sure it will all happen very soon. (The two fall silent for a while, then Pretty nudges Fancy on the shoulder).

PRETTY: So tell me, what's been going on with you here lately? You seem a bit distracted yourself…So, what's his name?

FANCY: (She grins and bites her lip shyly). His name is Jake. Oh, but you'd be surprised, I think. He's nothing like you would imagine, not the country club type at all. But I really can't say much about it.

PRETTY: I knew it! So there is a guy after all!

FANCY: Well, yes. At least, I think so. Nothing has happened, but I feel like something is there, something is developing, you know. I'm certainly not on the verge of a proposal like you, but you never know. This could turn out to be a very interesting summer after all. (We now dissolve back to present day, with an older Pretty and Fancy in the airplane).

FANCY: You know, Pretty, I never would have gone after him if I even thought he might be your boyfriend.

PRETTY: I know. At least, I know that now. But I didn't know at first.

FANCY: I still can't understand how you showed up that day, in the garden. Stephen, or Jake as I knew him, told me he had to be careful not to be seen. That that was one of the conditions of his mysterious benefactor. What on earth possessed you to come to that garden, out of every place you could have been in Paris at that exact moment?

PRETTY: It isn't so much 'what on earth' as it is 'what demon?' (Fancy looks puzzled). You see, Fancy, about a week before, I received this mysterious package in the mail…

(We fade back to Pretty's room in Paris. She is opening up the package, saying to herself, 'I'm not expecting anything. I wonder what it could be? No return address, but…I know, I bet it's a surprise from Stephen. I know he's been working so hard here lately. Maybe he's finally ready to pop the question and is going to send me off on some romantic scavenger hunt. Oh I can't wait!" But when she opens up the package, her face changes from one of excitement to one of shock and horror. Inside are pictures of her boyfriend with her sister, in all kinds of compromising positions. At the bottom of the stack of pictures is a note. She picks it up and reads aloud, 'if you want to know what your lover has really been up to while he says he's away at work, just go to the address below, today at 4 p.m.' We next see Fancy and Stephen setting up for their shoot in the garden. The large clock in the scene shows they are a few minutes early. Fancy says to Stephen, who she calls Jake, she'd like to speak with him before they begin. We can't hear what she is saying, but she pulls him close and is clearly confessing her feelings to him by her body language. She then pulls him in for a kiss, and passionately pulls his head against hers with both hands, running her fingers through his hair and then down his back. From our vantage point, it is difficult to judge Stephen's reaction, because we see only his back. However, we see him lead Fancy over to a small table off to the side, sitting down, leaning in, and appearing to run his fingers through her hair. We then see that we have been watching the scene from Pretty's vantage point. Pretty runs off in tears, without confronting either Stephen or her sister. But she knocks over a trash can, alerting Stephen and Fancy to her presence. Stephen tries to run after her, but is too late. She has disappeared).

FANCY: If only you had come up to us. Jake…I mean, Stephen could have explained things. I thought he broke my heart that day, but if only I had known the whole situation, I would have been much more worried about you.

PRETTY: I know, I know. But at the time, I only knew what I saw. And to me, it looked like Stephen had betrayed me and you had stolen the love of my life behind my back. I just wanted to get away. Slip away from everyone and everything, going somewhere I thought no one would ever find me.

FANCY: So what happened next? Where did you go?

PRETTY: Oh, here and there. It isn't really important. Stephen followed me, of course, but I'd leave whenever he got too close. I just couldn't face him. I'd lost all trust, all faith and hope in him. I started to believe he might only be out for my money, of all things. But then one day, I just got tired of running. I was determined to have it out with him, cut him down to size, shame him for what happened. But to my surprise, Stephen had done a little digging around of his own. When he finally caught up with me, he presented me with evidence that the summer back in Paris had all been a set up. He told me about his benefactor, said he even knew about the photos I'd received. He even had copies of his own, if you could imagine. At first, it sent me into a rage, until he showed me a photo of his benefactor. Fancy, the man who had hired him, the man who set this all up from the beginning—hiring Stephen, getting you the job with the modeling agency, following you around to take his own photos, and eventually sending them to me to make me jealous—it was Alister. (Fancy looks shocked). Yes, Fancy, grandfather set it all up. You were manipulated into having feelings for my Stephen. And it was all just what grandfather wanted to happen.

SCENE—HARMONY HOSPITAL. WE SEE NURSE NANCY FIXING SHERIDAN'S IV BAGS, TALKING TO HERSELF ABOUT HOW IMPORTANT IT IS TO GET THINGS RIGHT. SHE GETS CALLED OUT OF THE ROOM FOR A MOMENT, LEAVING THE IV BAGS OUT ON THE COUNTER. SIMONE SLIPS IN AND USES A NEEDLE TO ADD SOMETHING TO THE BAGS.

SIMONE: (Talking to herself). If I can't get to Luis, then I'll settle for the next best thing, taking out the woman who helped him escape. Ray will have some sort of justice in this world after all. (We see Nurse Nancy coming back. Simone hides. Nancy takes the bags and we watch her finish preparing them, taking them to Sheridan's room, and locking them securely away in a medicine cabinet).

SCENE—THERESA IN EGYPT. SHE IS HOLDING A PICTURE OF ETHAN, LITTLE ETHAN, AND JANE. SHE STARTS TO REMEMBER HER LIFE WITH ETHAN, STARTING WITH THE EARLY DAYS AND PROGRESSING TO THE PRESENT IN A MONTAGE. WHEN THE CAMERA PULLS BACK, WE SEE ETHAN IN THE HOSPITAL AND HE HAS BEEN GOING OVER THE SAME MEMORIES. HE WALKS OVER TO A WINDOW.

ETHAN: Where in the world could you be, Theresa? I need you, your mother needs you, everyone needs you. You belong back here in Harmony. Back at home. Blackmailer or no blackmailer!

SCENE—THE AIRPLANE. FIRST WE SEE OUTSIDE. THE PLANE IS HEADING INTO A STORM. THERE'S A LOT OF TURBULENCE. WE FIRST FOCUS ON A DISTRAUGHT LUIS AS THE CAMERA PANS IN THROUGH THE WINDOW HE IS LOOKING OUT OF. THEN, WE FOCUS ON FANCY AND PRETTY WHO ARE STILL ENGROSSED IN CONVERSATION.

FANCY: I can't believe it! It's all just so horrible! I mean, I know grandfather has done some horrible things, but why would he even want me to break up you and Stephen? Why would that matter to him?

PRETTY: (She takes in a deep breath and looks lost in thought for a moment). Tell me, Fancy, you went to a lot of good boarding schools, right? (Fancy nods in agreement). And what do you recall about your British history—about the monarchy specifically?

FANCY: (Fancy shakes her head and is clearly puzzled, but tries to play along). Well, not much. What period of time are you talking about?

PRETTY: Oh, I don't mean a specific period of time. I just mean in general. What do you recall about royal women and their function in the monarchy?

FANCY: Well, generally they didn't have much of a function, unless you're talking about one of the queens like Victoria or Mary or something. Outside of that, I know it was important for them to have babies, to bear an heir to the throne. Why?

PRETTY: Well, before they had babies, they had to get married, right?

FANCY: Right.

PRETTY: And just who would they marry?

FANCY: Oh, another prince or something. Another person of royal blood.

PRETTY: Exactly. The cardinal rule for royal women is that they must marry other royalty. It is a way to expand wealth, merge empires, and above all else, keep the bloodline pure and the money in the family.

FANCY: That's why you always saw so many marriages between distant cousins and things like that. Of course, I remember all this, but I don't see how it has anything to do with you and me and Stephen.

PRETTY: It shouldn't have anything at all to do with us, but in grandfather's twisted mind, it certainly did. Grandfather fancied himself a king, of sorts, the ruler of a vast, powerful, and rich empire that he had to protect. Crane women couldn't help build the empire as businesswomen. We weren't meant to be the soldiers, so to speak. But our function was to…

FANCY: To marry rich. To marry within our class.

PRETTY: Exactly. Grandfather wanted to choose for us, but unfortunately for him and all of us, the Crane women weren't exactly into marrying for money or power. And grandfather saw that as a threat. I think he was particularly afraid of Stephen, with his background in photography. Then, he saw Luis and Sheridan getting closer, and Luis' position as a policeman coupled with his hatred of the Cranes made Luis an even stronger enemy in grandfather's eyes. Not merely an outsider from the wrong class, but a threat to the Crane empire itself. Later on, when you met Noah, well, I suppose I am getting ahead of myself…The point is, grandfather did not want Stephen to become a member of the Crane elite, so he endeavored to separate us from the beginning.

FANCY: But why use me? Didn't that have the potential to just create a new problem if I fell for Stephen myself?

PRETTY: True, but I think grandfather overestimated his hold on you, and your upbringing. He didn't think you would forego your country club set so easily. So he was more willing to risk a short fling with Stephen, believing that in the end you'd simply toss him aside and return to your own kind. That's quite a big difference from an engagement. See, grandfather he knew Stephen was on the verge of proposing and that I intended to accept. The only thing grandfather didn't count on, in the end, was that I would knock over that trash can. I think grandfather wanted me to see you two together that day and simply slip away with no explanation. Then, you would grow tired of Stephen and we would both leave him behind. With my heart broken, it would be easier to control me, to get me back on the right track, so to speak, so I would marry a man of his choosing. But Stephen did see me there in the garden. He knew what I had seen, what I must be thinking, and he relentlessly pursued me wherever I went. Grandfather seriously underestimated Stephen's love for me. And on the night of our wedding, (she waivers a moment. This is clearly difficult for her)… he had Stephen killed. Shot in cold blood in our bridal suite as I was changing out of my wedding gown.

FANCY: (Holds her hand over her mouth in horror). Oh my God, Pretty. I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you reach out to the family—outside of Alister, of course. You know we would have supported you.

PRETTY: Yes, yes, I thought of that many times. But you see, shortly after Stephen was gone, I found out I was pregnant with twins—a boy and a girl. Protecting them became my top priority. And after they were born, we went into hiding. We formed an alliance, small at first, but steadily growing. I found others who had been wronged by Alister's evil ways and wanted to take him down. And we are getting closer. I can just feel it. Each day we get just a little bit closer.

FANCY: (She looks amazed, trying to take it all in. Then cautiously, she speaks again…). Pretty, you mentioned Luis and Sheridan, and even Noah. What do they have to do with all of this? I mean, I have heard grandfather tried to keep Luis and Sheridan apart, but he never had anything to do with me and Noah, did he?

PRETTY: Fancy, I know you came back to Harmony at a time when Luis and Sheridan were at their lowest. And given your feelings for Luis, I can understand why you have never really looked into all of Alister's manipulations and plots against them as a couple. But let me assure you, they were numerous. Very elaborate at times, and always very sinister. And as for Noah, I'm afraid Alister had much more to do with your breakup than you realize. You see, he had learned from me and Stephen and from Luis and Sheridan. Using you to try and come between us worked, but only for a short while. And grandfather saw his biggest mistake with Luis and Sheridan as letting them get too close. He always regretted not breaking them up much sooner, no matter what it took. So when you and Noah started getting close, grandfather wanted to nip it in the bud. (Fancy looks very tired, like she can't handle everything that is being thrown at her at once).

FANCY: Even so…I mean…I almost married Luis tonight. Wouldn't that have been against Alister's wishes? Why would he want to keep me away from Noah, just to let me be with Luis in the end?

PRETTY: (She looks worried, like she isn't sure what to say or how to say it). In the end, Fancy, I believe grandfather had come to give up on the Crane legacy, insofar as the Crane women were concerned. He looked at us all as uncontrollable, unmanageable. No longer worthy of the Crane name, really. But you know grandfather. That still didn't keep him from wanting to punish us for our transgressions. Here…(She hands Fancy a plain, unmarked manila envelope). I think this will explain it better. Just try to keep an open mind as you read through the files. Try to remember, you never would have been with Luis in Rome had it not been for him chasing Alister to get back his son, Marty. The son he shared with Sheridan.

FANCY: (She looks a bit worried, and her voice has a defensive tone). Are you trying to say my being with Luis is just a set up in the same way my being with Stephen had been? Because Pretty, I can honestly say that I really love him. I care for that man so deeply. It couldn't possibly be just grandfather's manipulations. I mean, even if it all started out there, it has grown into so much more.

PRETTY: Fancy. I don't presume to know what is in your heart, but I do believe that with Alister's involvement, you would do well to examine your feelings for yourself. Look over the files. Take in everything you can, and try to recall everything you can. Your time with my Stephen, with Noah, and then with Luis. Let your heart guide you, and you might be surprised by what you find. Even though I loved Stephen very deeply, and always will, I have never been one to believe in fate or destiny or anything like that. But I do believe in true love. That certain people, once they meet and fall in love, well, that they will always find a way to be together, no matter how great the obstacles may be. That was what brought my Stephen and I together, even if it was only for a short time. For your own sake, as well as for Luis', try to separate out what was real from what was fabricated by papa Alister. (Fancy still looks distraught, holding the folder in her hands and staring at it as if she is afraid of its contents. Pretty pauses, and lets out a sigh). Well, if you will excuse me, I really must check on something. (She gets up and heads to the back of the plane, disappearing behind a door).

SCENE—THE BACK OF THE PLANE. PRETTY WALKS IN AND GREETS HER CHILDREN, WHO RUN TO MEET HER. SHE QUICKLY PUTS A FINGER IN FRONT OF HER LIPS, URGING THEM TO BE QUIET. THE NANNY BRINGS OUT SOME MILK AND COOKIES, GETTING THE KIDS TO SIT AT A TABLE AND EAT THEM. THE OTHER LITTLE BOY IS SITTING ALL ALONE IN THE FLOOR, WITH HIS BACK TO EVERYONE ELSE, PLAYING WITH SOME TOY CARS.

PRETTY: And what about you? (She crouches down beside him). Don't you want some milk and cookies as well? (The boy just shrugs his shoulders, not saying anything and not turning around. Pretty stands up and turns to the nanny). Any word yet?

NANNY: No ma'am, I'm afraid not. With the storm and all, we have been having difficulty keeping in contact with our sources back home. (Pretty's face reveals her displeasure and frustration).

PRETTY: Well, keep trying and do your best. You know how important this is. It could very well turn out to be the key to everything. (The Nanny nods her agreement).

SCENE—HARMONY HOSPITAL. LUIS, FANCY, & PRETTY ALL RUSH IN. THERE IS A CLAMOR, WITH EVERYONE TALKING AT ONCE. PILAR HUGS HER SON, THANKING GOD FOR HIS SAFE RETURN. HE PULLS BACK TO ASK ABOUT SHERIDAN, BUT BEFORE HE EVEN GETS THE WORDS OUT, HIS MOTHER POINTS AND SAYS, "SHE'S IN THERE, MY SON." SHE THEN PAUSES, AND PULLS ON HIS SLEEVE AS HE TRIES TO GO TO WARN HIM. "YOU SHOULD BE PREPARED. THERE MAY NOT BE MUCH TIME."

LUIS: (He walks in, sits down, and holds her hand thoughtfully for a moment. Then he lays it gently down by her side and gently brushes her forehead with the back of his hand). How on earth did it ever come to this, kiddo? All these years. All the struggles we've been through. (He fights back tears). In a way, I'm not surprised. You were there for me when I needed you the most, even though I didn't know it. (We see Fancy through the door looking very worried. She steps away, unable to look anymore, and the camera follows her. She accidentally bumps into Noah).

NOAH: Hey there. (He grabs her arm to steady her. She won't look him in the face, but looks down instead. He notices.) You ok, Fancy? You seem really shaken up.

FANCY: Well why wouldn't I be? I mean, with everything that's going on, right?

NOAH: Of course. (There is a moment of awkward silence).

FANCY: I was just on my way to get some coffee. (She makes a move to leave, but Noah misses the signal).

NOAH: Yeah, I think I'll join you. (They take a few steps to pour some coffee, then step into an empty waiting area with lots of windows. We can see the storm really picking up outside. Noah looks down to see the engagement ring on Fancy's hand). Fancy, why didn't you tell me?

FANCY: Tell you what? (She looks genuinely confused, having missed his seeing her ring. Noah gestures at her hand). Oh, yes. Sorry. Luis and I got engaged. (Noah continues his congratulations, giving her a hug, but pulls back with a different demeanor.)

NOAH: Correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't seem too thrilled.

FANCY: No, no. Of course I am. Its everything I've wanted—for quite a while now. (Fancy forces a smile and a light laugh.) I just certainly hadn't pictured returning home under these circumstances to announce the engagement, that's all. (Noah gives a sympathetic smile as they both fall silent and sip their coffee.)

NOAH: Funny isn't it?

FANCY: What?

NOAH: Life. I mean, it wasn't too long ago I thought you and I might be married one day.

FANCY: Yes, funny. (There is another awkward pause). But you don't, you know, ever think of me anymore now, do you?

NOAH: (He appears genuinely surprised by the question). Well, I'm with Paloma now. Just like you're with Luis. All water under the bridge. (Fancy's body language clearly indicates she regrets having asked the question, but yet something is forcing her on.)

FANCY: No, I know. I just mean, well, if you ever once wondered what might've been for us.

NOAH: (Looking away into the distance). I don't think two people could experience the kind of passion for each other that we once had without it crossing their minds, you know, every once in a while. (They are silent again for a moment.). But I know one thing, you're going to make Luis a wonderful wife. And he's a great guy. I know he'll do his best to make you happy as well. (He places his hand on her cheek). I only want the best for you. You deserve all the happiness in the world. (They look as though they might kiss, but Fancy spills a bit of her coffee on her shirt). You ok?

FANCY: Sure. Just a bit clutsy is all. Wow. We should really go back to check on everyone. I'm sure they'll start to wonder where we are.

NOAH: Right. (As the two head back towards the rest of the cast, we catch a glimpse of the blackmailer lurking around inside the hospital.).

SCENE: SHERIDAN'S ROOM. LUIS IS STILL BY HER SIDE. WE SEE NURSE NANCY COME INTO THE ROOM. SHE UNLOCKS THE CABINET, TAKES OUT ONE OF THE IV BAGS SHE PREPARED EARLIER, AND HOOKS IT UP TO SHERIDAN'S IV. FOR A FEW MOMENTS, LUIS CONTINUES TO PRESS SHERIDAN'S HAND AND STROKE HER HAIR, BUT THEN SHERIDAN BEGINS TO FLATLINE. LUIS YELLS FOR HELP. EVE COMES IN AND PUSHES HIM AWAY. THERE IS GREAT PANIC AND CONFUSION ALL AROUND. SUDDENLY THERE IS A LOUD CLAP OF THUNDER OUTSIDE AND THE HOSPITAL DISSOLVES AWAY.

SCENE: THE BLACKMAILER IS OUTSIDE ON THE STREETS OF HARMONY IN THE STORM. WE SEE A YOUNG WOMAN FROM BEHIND. SHE IS FACING THE BLACKMAILER.

BLACKMAILER: You? How is this possible? How did I get here?

YOUNG WOMAN: I could take it no longer. I had to interfere.

BLACKMAILER: You? You?? That's a laugh. I created you. And I can destroy you just as easily.

YOUNG WOMAN: You may have created me, but I have more power than you. (The camera pans round to reveal a teenage Endora facing off with the blackmailer).

BLACKMAILER: Perhaps you are confused. You may be a witch here in Harmony. But again, it is only because I made it so.

ENDORA: Perhaps. But I am referring to powers greater than those I possess as a witch. And it is about time I set the story straight. Put things in their places.

BLACKMAILER: Things are in their places. Things will be whatever I wish them to be. I run this whole town after all.

ENDORA: To a point. But there are limits. Boundaries. Rules.

BLACKMAILER: Rules? Rules!? I've never been one to play by the rules, my dear. Whatever suits my fancy at the time is what will be.

ENDORA: But there must be a modicum of reality--an internal consistency of sorts--or else what purpose is there in all of this? And if you don't supply it, then others will, in time. (The storm is now at a peak. The two are clearly having trouble standing up in the driving rain. The thunder is louder and the lightening closer.)

BLACKMAILER: (Shouting). Don't underestimate me little girl.

ENDORA: Nor you me. (Shouting in return). No matter how I may have come to be, I am now here. I exist. And your power over my actions, as well as all those in Harmony has come to an end. I won't let you end it this way. (The wind is fierce. It blows both Endora and the blackmailer, nearly knocking them down and forcing them to hold onto light posts nearby.)

BLACKMAILER: I will have my way! I swear!

ENDORA: No. No, you won't. I promise you that! (Endora barely manages to move into a kneeling position behind the light post where she can zap the lightpost the blackmailer is hanging onto.)

BLACKMAILER: (The zap forces him to let go of the pole, with the wind blowing him away.) No! No! Harmony is mine! (There is a huge clap of thunder and lightening. The blackmailer's mask blows away but we can't see his face directly. However, in a storefront window we barely catch a glimpse of James E. Reilly reflected. His voice fades away and he disappears from the screen.)

(The storm is still going on, but it dies down somewhat. Endora struggles to get to her feet, but still braces herself against the pole).

ENDORA: Now, let things be as they should. Let the people of Harmony decide for themselves. Without interference, for once. Let there be peace and light in this town for a change. Let it happen now. Now! (Endora stretches her hands up the light pole. The light at the top glows faintly at first, then white hot, and finally explodes, releasing a white light that engulfs the screen).

SCENE—WE SEE ETHAN, THERESA, AND GWEN ALL TOGETHER IN A LONG, WHITE, AND RECTANGULAR ROOM. ETHAN IS IN THE MIDDLE. EVERYONE IS LOOKING AROUND WITH WONDER AND SURPRISE TO FIND THEMSELVES SUDDENLY TRANSPORTED THERE. WHEN THEY SEE EACH OTHER, THEY START TO MOVE TOGETHER TO FIGURE THINGS OUT. HOWEVER, WE SOON REALIZE THERE IS A GLASS WALL BETWEEN EACH OF THEM AND THEY CANNOT HEAR EACH OTHER. AFTER A SHORT TIME, THE GLASS WALL TURNS INTO A VIDEO SCREEN. WE SEE A MONTAGE OF THE LOVE TRIANGLE BETWEEN THEM, INCLUDING THE FACT THAT GWEN REVEALED ETHAN'S PATERNITY TO THE TABLOIDS AND FRAMED THERESA. WHEN THE VIDEO ENDS, WE SEE THAT THE BARRIER BETWEEN ETHAN AND GWEN GOES AWAY, BUT THERESA'S WALL TURNS WHITE.

ETHAN: (Turning his thoughts to Theresa as she disappears, before turning to face Gwen. He pounds on the wall, calling her name).

GWEN: Ethan, Ethan. (She tries to pull him away, but he shrugs her off). Say something. Talk to me at least.

ETHAN: Say something? Say something!? (Ethan reluctantly turns to face her, and rubs his hand over his face in anger and disgust). What do you expect me to say, Gwen? (She looks down sheepishly). Right now, my only concern is how to get to Theresa and how to get us out of here—wherever in the hell we are.

GWEN: I agree. We have to figure out where we are, and how to escape…(she pauses) But I'd also like to hear your thoughts on what you just saw.

ETHAN: No, Gwen, I really don't think you would like to hear it.

GWEN: In a way, I am glad it finally came out. I'm not proud of what I did, going along with my mother all these years. But it took me a really, really long time to come to see that you didn't love me. At least, not in the way I wanted you to.

ETHAN: (He let's out a long, thoughtful sigh. Then he opens, his mouth say something, but nothing comes out).

GWEN: For what it is worth. I am really, really sorry for all the pain I caused you. I think, at some point, my hatred for Theresa grew so strong, that it overtook my love for you. No matter what, I can never completely forgive her for what she did. Pretending to help me with my wedding, all the time pining for you like some lovesick little girl with a crush.

ETHAN: Gwen, just stop it! Stop it now! The last thing I want to hear right now is your pathetic little apologies.

GWEN: I know, I know. There are no words sufficient to explain all the wrongs I've done to you. I just wish I could make you see that I didn't want to hurt you. I just wanted you back so badly. And I wanted Theresa to get what she deserved.

ETHAN: You still don't get it do you? Hurting Theresa hurts me. I love her, Gwen. (Ethan's features soften a bit). I'm sorry if that hurts you. I'm sorry, I'm so truly sorry, for ever hurting you. I did love you once. A long time ago. But that was before I met Theresa. Before we came back to Harmony. God, Gwen, I was such a naïve little boy back in college, back when we first fell in love. Back then, I woke up every morning knowing that I was a Crane, and that all was right with the world. And its not just you. But my whole life, my whole perspective on the world has changed since we were last together as a couple. (He goes over to Gwen, who is lightly crying and trying to hide it. He takes her hands). Yes, Gwen. There was a time, long, long ago when we were good for each other. And I'll never forget the times we shared together. How we first met…

GWEN: (Laughing through her tears and interrupting him). God that was such a boring country club dance, wasn't it? (Ethan laughs with her, and puts his hand on her cheek).

ETHAN: And our first date, our first kiss. The first time we made love. (There is a long pause). But it is all in the past now. Just memories. Memories to be treasured and cherished, yes. But we have to live our lives from this day forward. And I can't pretend that Theresa never came along. (Gwen makes a face and pulls away at the mention of Theresa's name).

GWEN: I know, I know. But why does it have to be her? Maybe it would be better with someone else, but Theresa?

ETHAN: Gwen, I don't know. I can't explain it. But from the moment I met her, I felt like things were right. Like I was where I was supposed to be, and on track to become who I'm supposed to be with her. That doesn't have to take away from the times we shared. But your actions can, Gwen. Can't you see that? This continual war you wage against Theresa. It has to end. It has to end now. If you want to salvage even a small amount of our relationship together, as good friends, as two people who will always have a special connection, you have to accept Theresa. Gwen, she is a part of me. Can't you see that? Hurting her, hurts me too.

GWEN: But Ethan…

ETHAN: No "but Ethans!"

GWEN: (She is still fighting her tears, and trying to think of what to say next). What about, well, about my secrets? Can you ever forgive me for keeping things from you?

ETHAN: It isn't easy, Gwen. Really, it isn't. But life is far too short to hold grudges. If you can promise, and I want a sincere, solemn oath, that you will never do anything to come between us again, then yes. Yes, I can forgive you. I'm not saying we can go straight into being best friends. And I certainly don't expect you to have lunch dates with Theresa anytime soon. (They both laugh lightly, breaking the tension a bit). Still (he takes a long, dramatic enhale) you mean a lot to me, Gwen. But Theresa means more. I'm not saying that to be mean and spiteful. But it is the truth. And I'm so very tired of fighting for the truth. I just want us all to get on with our lives. Don't you? I want the best for you. For you to move on, once and for all, and to find the guy that will love you with all his heart. But it isn't me, Gwen. And you know, deep down, it never could be.

GWEN: (She looks up). Ok…ok. You are right. It won't be easy. But this time I am giving up, for real. And I wish you…and Theresa all the best. (She almost chokes as she says "and Theresa"). Despite all the hatred I have for her…(Ethan starts to interrupt her, but she presses his arm to stop him)…you are more important to me. And I would rather our love affair end on a good note—even if it means accepting Theresa—than hang onto all my anger. So I'm letting it go. I'm letting it all go, for good. (They hug. As they do so, the wall between them and Theresa disappears.)

THERESA: Gwen, get your hands off him! Ethan, did you not just see what I saw? Don't you know about all her lies and manipulations!

GWEN: Me, what about your…

ETHAN: Gwen! (He cuts her off as he goes over to hug Theresa).

GWEN: You're right, you're right. (She gestures to Ethan that he should take over and explain things to Theresa).

THERESA: What is going on here, Ethan?

ETHAN: I don't know how we got locked in this room, or where we are for that matter. But I think someone, or something, wants us to work things out between us. And we did, Theresa. Gwen and I had a chance to work things out.

THERESA: (She looks terrified). Ethan, what are you saying? Are you saying that you're leaving me for Gwen, again?

ETHAN: (He takes a hold of Theresa's head between both his hands, looking her right in the face). No, no, not at all. Theresa, you're the woman I love, the woman I choose to be with. (He turns so they are both facing Gwen again). And Gwen has come to accept that.

THERESA: Yeah, right! I'll believe it when I see it.

GWEN: It is true, Theresa. For Ethan's sake, I'm giving up and moving on. And also for his sake, I'm extending an olive branch. Truce! No more fighting. I'm ready to accept his wishes, and apparently those wishes include you. (She extends her hand to Theresa, but Theresa looks skeptical and won't accept it. Gwen drops her arm and rolls her eyes.)

ETHAN: Its true, Theresa. Gwen has promised me she will never do anything else to try and come between us. She is doing it for me, out of respect for me. And I believe her. I think you should too. (Theresa still looks unconvinced). Hey, if Gwen can accept us being together for me, surely you can do the same? Bury the hatchet for me? Trust my judgment?

THERESA: Fine. Fine. For you, I can forgive Gwen. (She shakes hands with Gwen).

GWEN: Now, if we could turn our attention to a moment on getting out of here.

THERESA: In just a minute, Gwen. First, I'd like to speak to Ethan in private, if I may.

GWEN: Be my guest.

THERESA: (She takes Ethan over to a corner of the room opposite Gwen). Ethan, I'm assuming by now you know about little Ethan?

ETHAN: Of course, and I couldn't be happier!

THERESA: Really? And you can forgive me, you know, for keeping it from you all this time?

ETHAN: I must admit, I am hurt. But I understand your motivations. And after getting you and Gwen to see eye to eye, do you really think I'm going to let anything else stand between us?

THERESA: Oh Ethan! (They hug and kiss.)

GWEN: Hey, guys. Sorry to interrupt, but you might like to see this. (Suddenly a white door has appeared behind Gwen).

THERESA: Oh thank God!

ETHAN: Yes, let's get out of here, quickly. (All three exit through the door, which disappears along with the room in a flash of white light. The skies are clear and sunny now). Wow! I don't know what that was or where it came from, but I'm glad it happened. I believe we finally worked things out for good this time.

THERESA: I certainly hope so! (She glances a bit uneasily, but hopefully at Gwen).

GWEN: Well, if you two will excuse me. I suppose I had better try to find my way back out of town to my new home. My mother must be wondering where I am by now. That is, if she's still sober. What is it, almost four in the afternoon! (They all smile lightly and Gwen walks away to leave Ethan and Theresa together).

ETHAN: Well, I think it is about time we went home to see our son.

THERESA: Ethan, you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that! (They start walking off together, with Ethan's arm around Theresa, past the streets of Harmony, including the restaurant where Theresa first spilled things on Ethan).

SCENE—WHITE ROOM LIKE THE ONE WE JUST SAW, BUT THIS TIME LUIS, SHERIDAN, AND FANCY ARE IN IT. WE SEE THEM GOING THROUGH THE SAME TYPE OF CONFUSION AS ETHAN, THERESA, AND GWEN DID. THEN WE SEE THE TV SCREENS COME ON, REVEALING A MONTAGE OF LUIS AND SHERIDAN'S PAST TOGETHER FIRST, FOLLOWED BY A MONTAGE OF LUIS AND FANCY. WHEN THE VIDEO IS OVER, WE SEE LUIS AND FANCY ARE ABLE TO GET TO EACH OTHER, BUT SHERIDAN IS STILL KEPT BY HERSELF AND CANNOT SEE THEM.

LUIS: Wow! I don't know where we are, but it certainly looks like someone is trying to tell us something.

FANCY: Yeah!

LUIS: Fancy, I.

FANCY: No, Luis, let me start, please. (She pauses, searching for the right words). When I was on the plane, Pretty gave me some information about us. About all of us. Your past with Sheridan. Some of the things I couldn't have know about because I wasn't in Harmony. Some things I'm sure you yourself don't know.

LUIS: Pretty. But how does she know about everything?

FANCY: That's not important right now. What is important. What I need to say to you, is that I am so, so sorry for what you have gone through ever since you became mixed up with my family. Grandfather has done some really terrible things to you in the past.

LUIS: But that's not your fault Fancy.

FANCY: I know. But still. I just wish you didn't have to go through all that. (She pauses again). And I want you to know that I respect your past with Sheridan. I know you once loved her, very deeply. And she loved you. And without grandfather's interference, well, who knows? You two might be married and living happily ever after by now. (Luis smiles shyly, holding Fancy's hands in his, as he glances down at the floor).

LUIS: But we aren't, Fancy. Every time we've tried to make a go of it, things just haven't worked out for us. And I don't know how much of it I believe, but we may have gone through this all before, many times, all throughout history. And it never ends well for us. One of us ends up dead, and the other lives out his or her life in misery. (Fancy nods sadly in agreement. Both cannot think of what to say next).

FANCY: Wow. Hard to believe that just a short while ago, we were on the verge of getting married. (She let's go of Luis' hands and turns away from him).

LUIS: I know. Funny how things work out, sometimes.

FANCY: Look. I'm trying to be as open and honest as I can. (She turns back to face him). I'm not going to lie and say I don't have feelings for you. Perhaps grandfather had something to do with pushing us together in the first place. But no matter how it started out, I came to care for you very, very deeply.

LUIS: Fancy, what are you saying?

FANCY: (She raises her hands in exasperation, trying to get Luis to let her just get it all out). Look, ever since Pretty told me what she knows about grandfather's involvement in keeping you and Sheridan apart, I have done a lot of soul searching. A lot of thinking about us, about our past, my upbringing, everything. My whole life. Just trying to get some perspective on things. The point is. I can't lie and say I don't have feelings for you. That I still don't dream of a future between the two of us. Maybe not marriage. Not just yet. But I still want to be with you. However, I would completely understand if you decided you wanted to be with Aunt Sheridan. There wouldn't be any obstacles anymore, now that grandfather is gone. And I don't want to be the one to stand in your way either. The choice is yours, Luis. But please, make sure you make your choice once and for all, okay?

LUIS: (He clearly hates to see Fancy in pain). Fancy. (He steps toward her, trying to comfort her with a hug, but she puts her hands up and takes a step back. We then see that the wall separating them from Sheridan has disappeared).

FANCY: (Seeing Sheridan first, as Luis' back is turned to her). Aunt Sheridan! Luis, you should go and check on her. It's a miracle she's alive, based on what we saw in the hospital.

LUIS: (Running to Sheridan's side). Oh my God! Sheridan! Are you ok?

SHERIDAN: Yes, yes, I think so. (Luis hugs her, and Sheridan closes her eyes with happiness at first, but then looks worriedly over at Fancy). How did we get here? I thought I was about to die?

LUIS: We don't know. But right now, I think we should all focus on getting out of here. (Fancy comes over cautiously to the two of them).

FANCY: Luis is right. We have to get out of here, get you back to the hospital for a check up, just to make sure. (Luis lets go of Sheridan, leaving her with Fancy, as he starts to walk around the room, feeling the walls, looking for a way out. Fancy turns her attention to her aunt). You know, Sheridan. Words can't express how grateful I am for your help. Getting Luis out of jail. Staying to die in his place.

SHERIDAN: I just couldn't let him die, Fancy. You know that. (The two are clearly uncomfortable being around each other). So, I suppose you two are married now?

FANCY: No, no, not yet. Luis found the ring you left, and we made plans to marry. But we actually ran into Theresa in Cairo.

SHERIDAN: Theresa? What is she doing in Cairo?

FANCY: I'm not exactly sure. But she had found out about you switching places with Luis. She told us about your condition in the hospital. Naturally, we both wanted to come back to check on you. (Sheridan smiles).

SHERIDAN: You know, Fancy…

FANCY: (Cutting off her aunt). I know, aunt Sheridan. I know. You are sorry for all the things you did to me, to keep Luis and I apart.

SHERIDAN: Terribly sorry. We were close once. Almost like sisters. I hope I didn't destroy all that.

FANCY: No, not at all…It isn't easy. Us both being in love with the same man. (They fall silent and turn to look at Luis, who is still looking for a way out, but has almost made his way around the entire room with no luck).

SHERIDAN: Not easy at all, Fancy. (They turn to face each other once more. Meanwhile, Luis has given up on checking the walls. He turns to look at the two women, lost in deep thought). I know you didn't know about my past with Luis. You weren't here in Harmony when we were together.

FANCY: True. But everyone told me all about it. And I see what grandfather did to keep you all apart. It wasn't right. What happened to you two.

SHERIDAN: No, it wasn't. But it did happen. And then he met you. (Sheridan looks down and turns her back to Fancy. They pause).

FANCY: Why does this all have to be so hard? (Her voice sounds very desperate and frustrated, causing Sheridan to turn back around to face her). Look, Sheridan, I can't lie and say I don't love Luis. But I want him to be happy. And if that means being with you, then…(her voice trails off).

SHERIDAN: I can't lie, either, Fancy. Nothing would make me happier. And as much as I care about the both of you, I'm not certain I could handle losing him again. I don't think I could just stand by and watch you two live the life I've dreamed of for so long. That was one reason I did what I did. Not that Chris and James could ever replace Luis and Marty, but without them, I really had nothing. I couldn't see Luis die. But I couldn't stand to see him with you—with anyone else—really.

FANCY: Sheridan, I think there is something you should know. I just gave Luis an ultimatum. Knowing what he now knows, he has to make a choice. He has to decide, once and for all, who he wants to be with—me or you. I told him, either way I will respect his decision. I'm sure you will do the same. (Sheridan's face brightens, but before she can say anything, Luis comes back over to them. None of the three notice the white door which has just appeared behind Sheridan).

LUIS: Well, as far as I can tell, there is no way out. Anyone have any ideas? (The two women shake their heads in the negative. There is an awkward silence). Sheridan, I was wondering if I might have a moment alone, with Fancy?

SHERIDAN: Of course, Luis. (She is clearly shaken. The camera closes in on her face and we hear her thinking, "Oh my God! I've lost him. Luis has chosen Fancy, and now I've lost him forever!").

LUIS: Fancy. (He takes her hands in his as he speaks).

FANCY: Yes, Luis.

LUIS: Fancy. I guess a lot of secrets and misunderstandings have been cleared up today.

FANCY: Yes, I guess so.

LUIS: You never really knew about my past with Sheridan. I mean, not in depth. You just knew we were once together, had a child, and planned on getting married.

FANCY: Right. I mean, I didn't want to pry. Plus, it always hurts to rehash past loves with a new love. Never a good idea, as far as I can tell.

LUIS: Right. (There is a pause). But you were there for me. When Sheridan wasn't. In Rome. My life had been so dark for so long. And when you came into it, it was like a light shining into the darkness, saving me from self-destruction. And to my surprise, I fell in love with you, Fancy. I never thought I'd be able to put my past with Sheridan behind me, but I moved on, with you. Planned a future together. (Fancy's face brightens. She hugs Luis tightly, closing her eyes.)

FANCY: Luis, you don't know what this means to me. (Sheridan is in despair, seeing what is happening. She turns around, notices the door and runs out, very distraught. Fancy opens her eyes, sees the open door and that Sheridan is missing). Luis, look, a way out. (Luis sees Sheridan is gone and yells for her to wait. Fancy looks worried.)

SCENE—THE WHARF. SHERIDAN STUMBLES CLUMSILY TOWARDS THE EDGE OF THE DOCK, HOLDING HER STOMACH LIKE SHE IS NAUSEATED AND CRYING.

SHERIDAN: I can't do it. I just can't live in a world without Luis. (She looks dreamily out at the sea, and her face softens. She steps out onto the outside of the docks, slowly inching her way away from the opening). Maybe next time, my love. Next time, we can get it right. (She closes her eyes and lets go of the railing as she starts to fall forward. But we see an arm catch her and pull her back. The camera pulls back to reveal that Luis has just caught her).

LUIS: After all this time, I'm not about to lose you. Not like this.

SHERIDAN: Let me go, Luis. I know. I know you have chosen Fancy. And I wish the two of you all the happiness in the world. Really I do. But you have to understand, I can't bear to be around to see it. (Sheridan is still standing on the edge of the docks, facing out to sea, but now Luis' arm is firmly around her waist, holding on to her. You can tell in his face that he is incredibly worried about her.) I have nothing! Nothing. Father never cared for me. I've lost you, and our son together. I've even lost my adopted son, James. I have nothing to live for.

LUIS: Sheridan. You have it all wrong. I chose you, Sheridan. Not Fancy. (Sheridan's face is still in pain, trying to take in what he has just said.)

SHERIDAN: Don't lie to me. Don't tell me what you think I need to hear, just to get me back on the wharf. I can't take it Luis. No more secrets. No more lies—of any kind.

LUIS: Sheridan, I'm not lying. (His voice is soft, whispering in her ear). What you saw was me telling Fancy goodbye. Maybe, if we had never met, Fancy and I might have been happy together. But I just couldn't do it. Not when you are still there for me. It's always been you, Sheridan. (Sheridan manages to slowly turn around to face Luis, his arm still around her, but now holding onto her back).

SHERIDAN: Oh Luis! (She still looks as though she can't believe it). Honestly? After all this time? All the harm father did to us? I did to us, by pushing you away? Can you really forgive everything and come back to me?

LUIS: Sheridan, whoever said love was easy? (The two share a light laugh through their tears). Look, I can't promise we won't encounter more battles in the future, but if we have to, we'll fight them together. As long as I'm with you, I can do anything.

SHERIDAN: Oh Luis, I love you so much. (She makes a move to throw her arms around him, but loses her balance and starts to fall backwards).

LUIS: Not so fast. (He holds onto her tight, pulling her over the railing and holding onto her like a groom does a bride when entering their house for the first time.) As I said, I'm not about to lose you now. (He gently lets her down on the wharf and they embrace).

SHERIDAN: So what now?

LUIS: I don't know. But how about some ice cream with sprinkles for a start? (The two join hands and start to walk away together, but they hear a voice call out to them).

THE VOICE: Not so fast. (They spin around).

SHERIDAN AND LUIS IN UNISON: Pretty?

PRETTY: I think I just might know of someone who would like to join you for that ice cream. (Pretty steps to the side to reveal a young boy, who runs into Sheridan's arms).

LUIS: Marty?!

SHERIDAN: My son, but how is this possible? (The family hugs for several moments, then Sheridan looks up). I don't know how you made this happen, but thank you. Thank you so much! Thank you! (The three head off together with Luis holding Marty in his left arm while holding Sheridan's hand with his right).

THE NANNY: (She walks up to Pretty). Aren't you going to tell them?

PRETTY: Not now, Sallee. Not now. There will be time for that soon enough. But for now, let them enjoy their happiness while they can.

THE CAMERA SCANS OVER HARMONY. WE SEE ETHAN AND THERESA HAPPY TOGETHER WITH THEIR CHILDREN, WITH PILAR IN THE BACKGROUND. WE SEE NOAH AND PALOMA TOGETHER, OUT FOR A WALK. AND WE SEE LUIS AND SHERIDAN TOGETHER WITH MARTY ONCE MORE. THE CAMERA THEN FOCUSES ON TEENAGE ENDORA, WHO LOOKS VERY PLEASED WITH WHAT SHE HAS DONE. BUT THEN WE SEE A HAND TAP HER ON THE SHOULDER.

ENDORA: Uh oh!

TABITHA: Uh oh is right, young lady!

ENDORA: But mother. Everyone is so happy for a change.

TABITHA: Well, not everyone. (Tabitha points to Gwen who is getting into a cab, taking one last look at Ethan. We also see Fancy, who looks longingly at both Noah and Luis).

ENDORA: I know. I am worried about them.

TABITHA: Worried about them? You'd best be worried about us. After all, what do you think is going to happen when the powers that be learn of your little meddlings.

ENDORA: Oh mother! You worry too much. I don't want to think of that right now. Maybe I'll think of it tomorrow. After all, tomorrow is another day! (She makes a fainting motion with her hand while faking a bad southern accent. Tabitha frowns at her.) Not amused, huh?

TABITHA: Not at all. You know as well as I do that Harmony was never meant to have this much—happiness. (She chokes on the word).

ENDORA: Oh relax, mother! You worry too much. Besides. Things aren't "all" cleared up. Fancy will still be working as a cop with Luis. Who knows how she will cope with losing both Luis and Noah? And who is that mysterious man back in Rome? Has he escaped yet? Will Gwen be able to honor her promises? Will Sheridan ever find out about Chris' sordid background and get James back? See there's lots more drama, just in case…(Endora is now looking right at the camera, clearly pitching the show for a new network).

TABITHA: In case of what? Who are you talking to? (Tabitha now looks into the camera herself). Oh, I see. Well. I think it is high time we bid you all adieu. (She takes Endora by the arm and starts to walk away, but then pauses and looks back at the camera). At least, for the time being.

THE END?


End file.
